


Gotta be the Hero again

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcohol and Drugs, Blood and Gore, Choices, Dirty/Sex Jokes, F/M, Mature and Strong Language Advised 18+, Multi, OCs-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714
Summary: This is a continuation to the second story of Morimoto.Rain and Fragile may be the Criminals left, but a undercover Government plans to restore the Hero back to life. TO find them, the entire plot is again.. to bring something to justice. But there's another HERO in town, this could be an issue for not only Rain and Fragile that there's someone hunting them.





	1. Shit

{ China } 

{ Porn Shop } 

 

A long sleeved dark drench coat wearin' figure , whistling to himself happily as he held a magazine of PORN. His brain memorizing the bare skin of females, and photos of other bare women. His mouth oozing saliva down his lips, his tongue slowly licking downwards to prevent his slipping substances to accidentally mess up the magazine. "If Death only were here.." He sighed, Fragile's thoughts about dying never really came to him . All he ever wanted was to be killed for once and for all, listening to a bell swing back and forth whilst footsteps setting in. 

Brownish long hair and beard the size to touch the top clothing, his silver eyes looking around his surroundings. Jose's wearing civilian attire, yet that's when he saw Fragile. 'The hell is Fragile doing in China?' He thought, he should mind his own business as he gait through the store that's when he didn't try noticing that he's in front of Fragile. "Hey, can I ask? You seen death?" "No." As Jose pretended to act he's personally innocent, he isn't. Seeing a saddened expression, as if he lost something important. 

'The fuck's with this idiot.' He thought, Amado turned around to face the other direction. He should take his business elsewhere, but a active television . The news channel, a red adorned word for news. It's only talking about something about two criminals, the names were "Fragile" "Rain" Wait... he paused, should he care about those two? They can handle themselves pretty well, he doesn't know too much about them but he's aware of that they're criminals now. Fragile should settle his things to himself calmly to himself, right? 

Fragile minded his own business to look back to his magazine. Unaware of cameras eyeing on the male, it's him, Fragile one of the wanted scum bags that needed to be brought down to justice. Just when Jose left the structure, he inhaled the atmosphere around him. China's got the most advanced technology, seeing other children riding on hovering transporters known as "Hoverboards'' . It's getting closer to evening, he should get to costume then looking this. 

{ Obscured in the shadows } 

{An hour later } 

"Is books mayonnaise?" When he heard a voice behind his nape, he turned around to face the other to see Fragile. "What the fuck do you want?" Said the costumed male, when he looked at the magazine in Fragile's hands. 'I can't tell if he was making a sex joke. Because he just did.' He thought, how did Fragile get here? But seeing Rain along with him. A albino, wait were they here this whole time? "Look, Amado, right? You know we're--" "Wanted criminals." "How--" "News." She would explain what's going on for them but Amado being much more advanced than the other's explanatory. "I remember you, when we were being attacked by a sniper." Said Rain. 

"What the fuck is it that you want?" He wanted to cut the crap, his rude attitude really seals the deal that's he's Amado. "You want me to help you clear out your names in the documents of Criminology? Fuck that. It's your dilemma, not mine.I helped you two once, I'm not doing it again." He'd take another wild guess why they were here for, but their hope for getting help could be a problem for them. Amado turned to face other direction, he cloaked himself as green particles emit around his figure, completely hiding his figure from the naked eye of man. 

"If you only stayed out of the cameras Fragile, we wouldn't have been spotted." Said Rain, face palming. "Who are you again?" Fragile's memory is lower than a four year old, it's dreadfully difficult for him to remember who's he met and has been with. "Rain. You idiot. I think... I have an idea to pursuade Amado to help us." "Who?" "Just shut up and follow me." 

When hearing nearby policemen, passing by just the alley. "--" Covering Fragile's mouth, she ran outwards to the police men as she slightly ducked over to trip them. Temporarily, dragging the policeman over to a alley. To change her attire to blend in. 

 

Not long after a few minutes pass by. 

Her head lowered to form a shadow to obscure her eyes, her hair stuffed into the policeman's cap. Fragile should be fine.. 

{ Whilst Rain was using cover... } 

'I have to find things to clear our names, I don't want to be stuck with that idiot.' 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Remember the Death of Morimoto? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain could really use help trying to find answers, that's when a shadow casts on the female. "Goodmorning America--- Chinese officer!" Said the Filipina super hero, saluting to the female. Clearing her own throat, trying to speak in a Chinese accent. "Goodmorning." Replying bluntly, right Chinese officers aren't always too jolly about work. "Looking for the Criminals Rain and Fragile? Can I join?" "No, I think I'll manage." 

Cops always . Her tan skinned features, breasts the size to D cups. Short hairstyle, wearing a yellow dress whilst slightly wide sleeves for her forearms to show. A tattoo of her home known as Philippines, wearing earrings that symbolizes her home. Long blue pants, having the sun on the back of her pocket. A yellow belt to holder pants together, wearing a yellow top . Huh, wasn't the age of super heroes over? None of them are meant to exist? This generation is Philippines' Heroes, Amado never will be one. 

Rain proceeding to gait through the streets, thankfully the other didn't notice Fragile just yet. For now, she'll be trying to survive China, China's got the Most advanced technology. 

In the world. 

So its better not to fight even the Policemen, STOPPING. 

 

A free police car standing around, getting close to it as she pulled it to open. Briefly getting inside of the car along with Fragile, when the two got inside of it. --- Something felt very wrong... 

{Thirty minutes later}

Very, CRASH!! 

Something strong crushing the hood of the vehicle, causing its wheels to meet its destruction and the engines inside of its body. "You know, Police officer. You look alot like Rain." When the two were stopped, Rain unable to take the crash. Unconscious inside of the vehicle, Fragile getting out of the vehicle. "Fragile!" The female running outwards to the male, jumping on his shoulders then her one foot to send a back flip kick. "You need to chill, lady. If you want to kill me, kill me. I ain't stopping you there." "Sorry, I don't cross the border of killing." So this woman isn't going to kill him, she'll have to bring these two to the police. 

No, to the US government. 

Who's Josie? One of the members of the Filipino's Heroes, yet she prefers to go outdoors more often than staying around with her team. When Rain regaining her consciousness again, pushing the door to open it again. Her eyes felt hazy, what's going on again. Getting out of the vehicle, she quickly used her acrobatic movement to get to Fragile as fast as possible, jumping on top of Josie's head to kick her back away from Fragile. "--" Something headlocking the girl, Amado. In the scene. Invisible. "Cheap move. Jose." 

WOAH. 

Did she -- letting go of the other. "What are you doing here, handsome?" While the two were able to get away, he looked at the filipina. "Josie, I didn't come for you. I'm looking for something else, I only stall--" Her hands resting on the top of his shoulders, her face leaned against his chest. "It's working." The filipina super hero looked happy to see him again, she slightly moved her cheek away from his chest. "Aren't you ever going to join our crusade? To be good for once, Jose?" Her leg slowly hugging around his muscular leg, he averts her gaze. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? I told you no." 

 

"You're the first super-villain I've liked, you still are. " "Shut up." She tried to warm him up a little, yet he's still that way despite him being rude .. Her toes rise up to meet his height, smiling sly to the male. "You know when to call me, Pogi." But he grabbed her wrists, putting them down he didn't really want to deal with Nostalgic issues again. "Playing hard to get again?" She teased, he turned around to avert her direction. "Just leave them alone." "I can't do that, darling~ it's a super hero's job to do it." "You don't even have a costume." 

Well, to admit she never really wore a costume. Watching him head out again.. what's their story? 

Again, she'll have to find the two again. But is this really the Hero who has to bring the two of them down? Amado can already do that, but he isn't interested into hunting the two of them. Blowing a kiss to the other, no he isn't interested into her. It's pretty damn evident enough for him to express that, yet she's not willing to give into a rejection. 

 

Unaware, he's already got his own team of super villains. 

 

And he's not into her, evidently. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew.." Thankfully that bought them enough time to stop, the switching attire didn't work. What they need is costumes. But it seems a little off.. 

Cameras watching the two.. but different from most of the cameras. it looked black, its base is thicker and it has a box shaped lens. Green light visible. 

\--

Who was watching them? 

Who's been keeping track of their movement? It's not Amado, 'cause of it being black and green doesn't make it him. 

{Antithesis} 

"I ran into.. a old friend." "Who?" "A super hero.. filipina." "You've never mentioned a super hero." "That's because I hate super heroes who think of being righteous people. " 

The team talking, Amado explaining whilst the two were asking and answering . Yes, he's never mentioned a super hero. "It's not that Hero you killed, right?" "No." "She's someone I knew..Before I met you two. There's a group of superheroes.. I told them to not bother me or get involved in anything that I do, they respect me, in their traditional filipino/a/ manners." 

That's the most unexpected thing about Amado, respected by Filipino superheroes?


	2. Funny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragile and Rain, trying to survive the odds and hopes of escaping china. Well, that's what they think.

"Do you copy, Fragile?" 

Rain's pressing her two fingers against her ear drums to communicate with the person who she calls "Fragile" his name sounds very odd. At first, getting used to it can be a normal thing. She's met this guy a long time ago, but better that their history stays off of the line for now. "I need a pen and paper to copy." Replied Fragile, the biggest idiot how does Rain have the ability to tolerate him? "See anything?" "I see you." 

Rain, trying her best to tolerate this idiot, turning around to see Fragile her eyes showing calmness but in the inside she really wants to get rid of him because of his stupidity is already difficult for anyone to bare. She'll just do it, yet when peeking at the corner of space to see other other 'Armored' soldiers who're prepped to fight the two Meta humans. A mechanized robot turning around to scan its area, it hadn't looked to the objects below it . Focused on the building to see if they took the higher ground. 

'There has got to be another way through there. Those soldiers are armed with tranquilizer bullets, and melee weapons.' To her it looked like suicide, looking downwards to a sewer hatch. 'I need a distraction.' Turning around to look at what Fragile's reading, in disgust she didn't want to look at it as she snatched it from him. "H--" Covering his mouth, she tossed it outwards to the soldiers. 

"Porn. Rock paper scissors for it." The soldiers who caught sight of the porn are declaring a war for who gets to read first, when the first three repeatedly shake their fists as they formed different hand symbols. "Condom." "This is rock,paper,scissors." Again, when the three continued again. Hearing a hatch repeatedly circling around the hole eventually stopping. The Mech who stood close to the hatch it's unable to get inside of it. "Great, sewers. Fuck my life." 

When the three armored 'Super Soldiers' opened the hatch, the three of them get themselves into the sewers. Dirty smell, the smell of poo sputtering throughout the gully around them. "Find them and execute them." "They're only two, they wouldn't be much of a problem." "I wouldn't underestimate them." Flashes of light beam through the darkness clouding the surrounding, soldiers feeling the slush waters around them. One of the soldiers gait to the shadows, the other two soldiers who stayed with them. Hiding in the shadows, Rain. Grappling on the other as she grabbed him by the throat, bringing him into a head lock. 

Yet the soldier hitting the other with his elbow, his super human strength made her let go of him. Slipping her arms away from the other, collapsing backwards to the filthy waters around her. "Not so tough now, huh?" When waters splash into the other's visor to blind him , he couldn't see when he tried to wipe the substances off of his face. In disgust seeing brownish substances on his glove hand, then kicked into the crotch. 

Jumping high enough to the other to knee under his chin, yet he angrily punched the girl back to throw her distance away. "Fragile.. fucking help me." Spitting blood downwards to the ground, that's quite a hit she took. That's when Fragile, bubbly pops forming on its dirty substances. A dark trench coated figure visible to the other barely, watery substances flowing down his clothing , finger tips and hair. Bullets firing into Fragile, it went through him as bits of blood came out of the other. "What?!" Instead of letting the other attack, Fragile jumped briefly as he spins around to kick the other to the side. Causing the other to drop his gun, sinking into the waters physics applied due to metal being sinkable in water. 

"Take my titty GUN!" Fragile hapless grabbed the gun inside of water, firing bullets repeatedly through the other. His hands shaking from the bullets firing, through the skull and chest. A slight groan from the super human, then again Fragile fired a bullet through his head again. "Shhh... He's sleeping, Rain." But hearing other two soldiers getting here, running over to Rain who's trying to get up. Fragile tossing the gun away, he scratched the back of his hair. "Am I forgetting something? Nah." He forgot his positron rifle is with him, when helping the other. Get up. 

"Your Positron gun." Replied Rain, that's when Fragile snapped to his senses. "Wait..what?" He forgot the second again, instead of continuing Rain just told the other to get moving by gesturing. After the two managed to defeat one, they'll need a smarter approach. These super humans must be augmented that's why they're stronger than regular super humans. Getting out of sight, when pausing the two soldiers were at the corpse of one of their soldiers. "Set up explosives to trap them. And a drone to tell us where they are." The soldier gait to a certain point of a wall, setting a c4 against the surfaces of it. It's a attachable c4 bomb, and to other spots. 

The second soldier checking through his pouch, to toss out a small airborne drone to -- wait.. 

 

Something triggering their bombs, in rain's pocket. After taking a alternative route, using the explosive not to only demolish the two but to make sure their isn't proof of them. BOOM! Pressing on the red button to cause a imminent explosion when the two soldiers stepped a foot, nothing but corpses never to be found again. Remember when she got close to the soldier she head locked? She was able to get something from him, just in a short time to react to finish those guys off. When getting out of a another sewer hatch, the two paused at their tracks. Their hatch being closed by Rain's doing to seal it, sighing in relief. 

"I lost my-- is that sixty nine?" He pointed to a street sign pointy outwards to the sign, Rain inhaling slowly and exhaling her breath to deal with this idiot's antics. She stayed at a knelt position, helping herself get up. They managed to deal with them, but how could they fair with the Mech that stayed there? Maybe they wouldn't have to deal with it at all. "Just do me a favor and not get stabbed by Sharp edged melees. I still need your help." 

"But I want to see Death." Fragile said, yet that's much better to stay away from. They're both wanted, who knows what'll happen to them if they've got caught. Remember that chick is hunting the both of them still? She must still be hunting for the two, when something sharp hit through Fragile's shoulder. A arrow, he felt the joy,yet that's when he gets pulled towards a street light post and tied towards it. Josie standing in the area, a rope tied around the top of the street light whilst her compound bow attached to a street light. "There? Does that answer that?" Josie answered, surprised Rain thought of trying to get her friend to safety. 

"You guys are such a pain to find, if Jose were here that'd make me feel a little better." Stretching her arms upwards whilst her hands were together to stretch her fingers upwards, cracking her finger bones. Then getting into position, getting into position. Picking out a knife, Rain readying herself to aim to the rope that's holding Fragile up. The arrow's right through his shoulder clean, it's at the other side of his shoulder to keep him steady. He swings back and forth, when Rain came in to attack first with her left fist. Josie countering the other's attack as she bent her entire arm over to fully drop her to the ground. 

But getting up quickly, Rain she ran to her to kick her across the face whilst spinning in mid air , sideways with both of her feet to strike against her face. But before she could've gotten the chance to toss the knife, she gets kicked back to a street light as the street light's half of it bent from the force. Whilst being kicked away, she tossed the knife outwards to the rope that has kept the male up at the light. "Huh?! What?! I didn't search google images!" He woke up, seeing Rain struggling to get up. 

He ran to the other, his shoulder moving in for a full charge to shove the other away . But Josie ducked over as she tripped the other over to cause him to fly backwards to meet up with Rain. "Too bad, nothing is going to save you two now." Pointing the finger pistol at the girl rain, Josie pretending to fire with her thumb pressing down. "Bang." Turning around to see that there's nobody yet. 

 

"Fragile! You fucking suck!" There it triggered something, Rain had to. Causing his hysteria mood to activate, his intellect rising at insane numbers along with his speed. Just before his insane speed could've hit the woman, a figure managing to outmatch Fragile's speed caught the woman to move away. Amado's tackling the girl over, yet when on top of her to see her face flustered red when he's on top of her. "I didn't think you'd save me." She grinned seductively, helping her get up. 

But the two managed to get away. "They're gone. Maybe we can do it~" But before she could've reached down to his groin, he clamped his hand on her wrist. "No, Josie." But he felt her frames pressing against his muscular shape, her hands around his nape again. "The hell--" But when being pulled away by something a mermaid like tail, yet tying itself around his rib cage as he's lifted in mid air. There stood the two, Onyx and Aquamarine. Onyx's tail holding up the two hundred fifty pound male. "Who are you?" "His girlfriend?" "Not really." When she tried to make it believable he bluntly replied, he has a thing for Onyx. 

"Onyx, Aqua, meet Josie. I know her.. she's a super hero filipina." He introduced the other two Josie, but she looked puzzled at first. "And this is Antithesis, my own super villain team. " "Don't you ever step closer to Jose." Said the two, not liking the way how she acted around Jose. " Someone's being a cockblocker." Said Josie, now that's -- Onyx trying to resist the urge to fight the girl when Amado grabbed her by the shoulder. "She's just like that." He told her, trying to help her calm down. 

Then putting his hand away from her shoulder. The two managed to get away, thanks to Rain remembering his hysteria mood. A woman has to insult him to trigger it.


	3. Hero meets the Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost, she had the opportunity to bring the both of them into the hands of the US. 
> 
> Yet, when that moment happened.. And the love of her life came to her, she felt already in peace. 
> 
> Until she met his team.

{ Antithesis Safe Haven} 

Amado sitting on a office chair, but sitting the opposite way whilst looking at Josie whilst the two are still not used to the "Superhero" Amado hates Superheroes right? Shouldn't they too? But he's naturally calm about a super hero here? Should he explain to the two how he met this woman. His green eyes reflecting at the girl's figure, so NO attacking? He's already killed a super hero, but that was just something like "Business" . His fingers compressed against his thighs, he should think of how he met her. "Calm down first, Onyx. " "I. AM.Calm. I just..." "I'll tell you how I met her." "Fine." 

{Going back to the past when Amado left after the death of Anna} 

{Philippines} 

It'd just be another regular night for him, other criminals who laid on the ground around Amado. His hooded white jacket, two aglets hanging outside of his hood - no zipper just put it on. Sleeveless jacket, tears around the arm parts and slightly messy wrinkles on it. "Information. NOW." He demanded information from the still alive person, he tried to speak english the best he can to the costumed person. "Drugs -- " But cut off when someone caught the other's vision. Other shadowy figures "Philippine's Flag!" There a girl who tried to kick the male from behind, averting the attack from behind point blank. 

Whilst the hostage he had has been tossed outwards to a street light , the metal of the street light broken in half from the sheer /extreme/strength of his. The man didn't get another chance at living, turning to face the group of heroes. "This isn't necessary, whoever you're supposed to be." A speedster, rushing into the other but before the speedster could hit Amado he merely shifted to the side as he slightly raises his foot as his heel pressed against the surfaces of the ground. Causing the other to fall onto the ground but Amado raising his foot as he smashed it downwards to the ground to crush his bones as again, demolished to the ground with a small crater to be left on the ground formed. 

"Galing." Impressed by this guy who took out "Herald" just that easily. "Who else is next?" Amado gesturing them to get out there and to fight him, when a blast of extreme heat in a narrow path much like "Laser Vision" averting the attack by averting point blank whilst jumping to the side . When grabbing something near him, grabbing the shard of glass to reflect the beam of energy to the other back on the chest. Causing him to fly backwards from his own laser, it went through his shoulder causing blood to spit out of it. 

CRASH! 

Against a nearby wall. 

"Tinalo niya si Siegfried." Said a female, yet when one attempted to leap on him it looked as if it were a lion main for the helm, and exposed skin. Yet both bras to obscure the vision of others, along with the cloth to be used for hindering the lower area. A slightly tanned skin, a standard of 'C' cup sized breasts whilst her grin shown to the other. It crept up like a crescent moon, sharp fangs of her teeth whilst the hair of the lion blowing from the breeze. 

When turning to face the other, he ducked over as he torn the bra away as he used his feet to compress against her stomach as he hurtled to the direction behind him. Yet when she gets up again, looking down to hide her frames from the other as her face fell into a huge embarrassment. Amado letting go of her bra, as it gently felt to the ground to stop there. "Superheroes?" When he asked the one who's still standing. 

"Yeah, what about you?" "Super-Villain and Murderer." Asked a woman, who's name is Josie. Looking down and upwards at his figure to see his muscular shape, she didn't really fight at first she had to wait to see if the others could do it. But they didn't, they had themselves handed to themselves by Amado just like a SNAP. "Josie." When the girl extended her hand outwards to the male, showing a welcoming smile to the other. He shows a stern expression at first, so he'll just accept it? 

He grabbed her by the hand. "Maybe, you can help us out here?" "Wait.. you're filipinos?" "That's kinda obvious. Wait... you are one too, aren't you?" 

{ Events before he met the Gems }

And so on, after that Amado has been with them for several months. He's been caught off of something else, it had been so long since he's been with these heroes. He earned the respect of the Filipino super heroes, he didn't kill them. Mostly he spent most of his time with Josie, her emotions felt strange yet she changed because of Amado.. no Jose. She knew of him, his history. They were close, this happened before he met the gems. He had been with the heroes for so long he forgot that it wasn't his purpose.

Yet there, inside of a bathtub the two who're on the tub. Her beautiful body against his muscular figure, yet her arms around his nape to pull him in a little closer. "I just want you.. " Her tongue sticking out as her mouth grinned in excitement. "Tear me up! Do it!" She pleaded for the two to do it, yet that's when he pushed her frames away. "Unh~" She thought they'd do it, yet that's when he hadn't made a move it. "Come on, love. You know you want to." "We aren't dating." "How about we just do it?" 

He didn't really feel the same way, to get her to sleep he'll just have to tear her apart. 

 

{ Hours later } 

After a sexual intercourse, the two were on the bed yet there Amado is unsatisfied, he still couldn't get it out of his mind. The bed covered by white substances, and the clothes of the girl was on the ground the pillows on the ground. "Jose~ Love" Her arms hugging around him, her legs tugged around his legs. 'I had to. It was the only way to get her to shut her up.' His arms held around the woman, yet when she opened her eyes. She wiped off a little substances on her mouth, she leaned in a little closer as her lips pressed against his. 

"You're quite a monster. you messed me up good~" "I can't stay, I have to go." "What do you mean?" "I've been distracted, I have to get back to do what I do ." But before he could've left, she poked him on the chest. "So.. you don't love me?" "Still is hard for me to feel the same." "I'll still love you.. Okay?" Yet she nuzzled her nose against his chest, after he went off in his costume while she got into her costume.. She'd figure, that traveling the world would be the answer to seeing him more often. 

{ Returning to the Present } 

So now that there's history explained, if Amado was cool with them back then. Maybe they should too? 

Trying to calm down, it wouldn't really be a problem because back then he's had sex several times. He's already explained that part to the gems, but emotions is much different than going through sexual inter courses. He's explained what's different, so they'd understand they weren't here when he used to cooperate with super heroes but still admits to himself he is a super villain and murderer still, he may not act or look like it. He's just averting the path of good, and has no form of morality left in him. 

He wasted his life, so sex is able to stable. He just needed something to shake off of his mind, back then. Now is different, he's changing for the better for Onyx and Aquamarine. "So you still won't join?" "No, I got two responsibilities. It's these two." "Just don't end up dying, okay?" "..." Yeah, that's right he isn't immortal or invincible if he ever found a thing that could expunge his existence it could bring only pain. "Jose.." Aquamarine looked at the male, silently she looked at him. Ever thought that this guy could be killed by something? He knew of his own limitations, and he knows that it could happen to him. 

"Don't you have people to look for?" Said Onyx, while Josie chuckling to break up the slight silence between them. "See you, Jose!" As the other went off, waving to the male. So history of him actually being with super heroes is a thing huh? "Jose, don't ever die... we need you." That's when he felt it again, the arms of his teammates /friends/ hugging him. 

Could they imagine this guy dying? Possibly. 

"I'm not going to die, I stopped aging, so aging process won't kill me." 

"Please..just don't say that." 

"..I won't." 

So he vowed that he won't ever speak of death, when he himself before he met anybody he wanted was to die after all of these problems are gone. But he's gotta keep moving just for them. "I'm changing, isn't that a good sign?" "Yeah.. just don't let this.. get rotten." He felt a finger pressed against his right rib cage, pointing to his heart. He'll try, it's getting pretty damn difficult trying to be a better person for them. 

{An hour later } 

{ Returning to Rain and Fragile } 

A camera keeping an eye on the two, yet its purpose is to do what? It doesn't show hostile activities. Somewhere, in the world. 

But continuing . 

"You hurt my feeelings, meanie." Said Fragile, whimpering like a baby as Rain rolled her eyes. "Stop whining, idiot." She told the other, there they managed to get a hideout. Guns were set on the gun racks, weapons to fight off against threats that could possibly come. Other Meta humans, but these super human augmented people. 

So, trying to survive isn't easy? They almost got themselves handed to ONE super hero! Yet when he continued reading the magazine of Porn. "Wish death was here." 

'..why do I have to deal with his shit?'


	4. Project "M"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will discuss what's happening to the "HERO" of the story. 
> 
> And what are the cameras watching Rain and Fragile are for.
> 
> Again the story will be about the Antagonists for now.

{ Hidden HQ } 

 

Scientists teeming the vicinity, some were pulling , pushing , pressing buttons to work on a project. Wires plugged on extension slots, electricity surging through the wires towards a test tube to fill its needed resources. "Bringing a hero back to life.. this is insane." Murmuring, he thought the idea of bringing a dead super hero back to life seemed a little too much. Her hair flying upwards whilst her figure is kept at a fetal position, her life less body staying inside of the tube. It seemed a little off that they had been trying to bring her back to life by restoring her tissue cells, by containing her inside of a test tube that has regenerative substances to restore her. 

It's getting a little difficult to keep the machine stable to return her abilities to do what she can do, her body remained paralyzed it could take months to fully recover her to get her back to fighting spirit. Bars and status of the other's capabilities and strength, at a balanced level yet she's not the strength kind. They'll need to do modifications to her capabilities, still how will she fair off against "Fragile" "Rain" Who knows? Her condition seems to be stable, yet still dead it'll still take awhile for the regenerating to fully restore her from the insides . 

"Interesting capabilities." Reviewing Mori's capabilities, maybe she's able to bring the two wanted criminals who're wanted for doing crimes. 'I wonder who killed her.' He thought, trying to review back to old files yet when he drags the mouse to the classified files. 'Death of Russia's Superhero.' He bit his lip, quivering, he clicked onto it. He toned down the volume to view the video more quietly, seeing nothing but a dark figure who's handling the woman. The Hero trying her best to fight, yet outmatched by Amado -- nobody could really capture a full video of Amado or get close enough. 

Yet there, seeing the Hero get murdered by the dark shady figure. He flinched, quickly closing the tab and working again. To hear the boss passing by his side, the employee continuing to work again. He tucked his head over a little, whimpering when seeing his boss eyeing him by the corner of his eyes. So the employee should continue working, he looked at the test tube at the center of the vicinity he's in. SO many scientists working on things, there's only some other scientists using the cameras that are monitoring the surroundings its in. There's still no sign of Rain and Fragile. 

 

Who is Morimoto? To these people? Who're planning to use her as a weapon against the two wanted criminals. She's only seen as Russia's super hero, whilst her consciousness is streaming through the after life. Her soul isn't conscious, but still. All of the hope to bring back the good that's left in this world, the Philippine's Heroes only stayed at Philippines but they aren't really well known. Russia's super hero was more known, still... what's her purpose here anyway? She's done her part, all she wanted was to be left alone in peace. She can't have that, can she? She'll be just dragged into Hell again. 

{ Back to Rain and Fragile } 

Sighing, yet there Rain slept on the soft mattress her eyes trying to open up to only see the ceiling. Her one eye opening up, slowly sitting up to fend off sleeping again. Her head looking over her bare shoulder to keep in check of her Duffel bag. It's good that they haven't been found just yet, but that could change after getting off to head out to the bathroom to clean herself. 

Fragile. 

Him sitting in a corner, so many tissues right beside him whilst holding up his magazine of hentai as he stayed quiet. His eyes stayed at the magazine to view things that are PERSONAL to him. "Why can't death let me do it?" He really wanted to let all of this virginity he has into Death, a nature that only exists to kill yet he makes himself "Impossible" to kill for people who didn't know his weakness. "I'm supposed to be dead, already. With death.." 

{ An hour later } 

 

The two left their temporary home, inferno blazes burning the structure. Fabrics, wood, things, every single bit of it. There Rain carrying the Duffle bag, the strap over her shoulder to keep the weapons in check. It's just enough to keep fighting and -- 

 

Rain suddenly losing her energy to make another step again, passed out someone else is doing this that's when a mysterious figure visible to fragile. "Seems like you're the tough one." Said the Meta human pointing a finger to the male, yet that's when Fragile paused to look around his surroundings. "What? It was probably the wind." He shrugged it off, not paying attention to Rain who just passed out to the other one."Don't get cocky, fool." The meta human pointing its fingers to Fragile's magazine, dark ash color burning the magazine away as if it were magic it had been doing. 

The meta human vanishing from the male's vision, where did she go? Into his dreams, yet the only thing she sees it's hollow, it'd seem pointless to go searching through him that's when she teleported herself back to the normal present. "Ur...g..." Groaning, Rain is trying her best to wake up when something down inside keeps swallowing her up to prevent her from waking up. "So, you're trying to fight us?" "Are you that NAIVE? I already took out your friend." 

 

That's when something appeared in her hands, his Positron Rifle, pointed to him. When the woman insulted him, it triggered his Hysteria mood to run at such insane speeds much like a vortex's train speed. It hit her across the face, saliva spat out of her mouth. Again! And again! Hit so many times, the Meta human should've kept her mouth shut. She didn't know Fragile much but insulting him, still a woman insulting him can trigger his hysteria mood. At omni-directional. 

Feeling too tuckered out, the girl knelt on the ground , blood flowing down her head.. nose, that's when Fragile's head gets pulled down by someone. "Meta human murdering is my shtick!" Amado, he had been following this Meta human to strike at the right moment. But that's when Fragile came in stealing his thunder, pulling him by the hair, only something so strong can stop a force like that when Fragile is pissed off. But that's when a bullet went through the meta human's head, causing her head to explode entirely .. Rain just had to make it that way to survive. 

"The hell was that?!" Amado gestured to Rain, she sat up.. smoke lead fumes forming at the barrel of her gun. Whilst watching Fragile just casually head back over to Rain. They stole his thunder, what a bunch of jackasses. "We could use help." "Fuck that! You stole my thunder. SO go fuck yourselves." It wasn't their thing to steal the show, but it just happened like that. Watching Amado head out, gone from their vision. If it was done that easily, Fragile must've been insulted by a woman. 

"Do you think he hates us?" Asked Fragile, inhaling and exhaling Rain expresses a squinted expression."You are such a fucking idiot." She face palmed, still Amado isn't going to be willing to help the to out. They sort of stole his thing, it's his Narcissistic personality doing its thing. When the two managed to just to be free for awhile. 

 

Laser pointers pointed at the two, over so many laser pointers at them. Uncloaked Assassins pointing their snipers at the two, surrounded by thirty snipers. "Drop your weapons. You two are coming with us." 'Shit... I've been expecting this to happen.' "Cumming?" Fragile just had to fucking ruin the moment, the other assassins heading up close to the two to get them both on a strain. 

"Sir, we have them." 

Said the Assassin pressing on his ear piece, yet there stood Josie who pointed her finger pistol to the two. "All I had to do was tell you and when you should wait. See you around, I have to tail my, dear~" After pretending to fire a bullet at them, she headed off to another location. She knows where Amado went off too. 

"HOW DID YOU FIND US?! ANSWER ME!" Shouted rain. 

Fragile tried to stare gaze his own clothing, hearing a repeatedly clicking . Red flashes, beaming its light on fragile's face. Rain lightly gazing to Fragile's clothing, her eyes widened..

 

{ What was Josie doing? } 

Remember when she shot a arrow through Fragile's shoulder? There was a tracking device that stuck to his clothing, when the two were able to get away. Grabbing her radar device through her pocket, two green dots clicking again and again. She looked outwards to the structure before her. She had been following the two? She's damn clever at getting the job eventually done, she planned all of it to happen. But Jose just makes it better for her. 

The US army called over. 

 

That's when the moment came to attack. 

 

So that's how she did it, she didn't need to do much just get a tracking device on the two. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Handsome~" There sat Josie beside Amado, he only looked at the other to see her smile again up at him. The other two gems were at the other side, still feeling very hostile about this girl. "Oh come on, you guys aren't still cool with me? I don't see Jose having problems with that." She could feel all the joy when being beside Amado, yet that's when a Helicopter above them passed by. To the side, he saw the two. Two captives, he noticed the details of the two to see that the two were kept as captives. "What did you DO?!" 

"What?You mean that? So that they wouldn't cause trouble here, love~" Her hand gently pressing against his, but something pulled Amado back . Watery substances around his tricep, whilst the mermaid like tail around his arm to pull him away from her. "She's bad influence, Jose." "No, she's just jealous." "He's got a point." The two still didn't like Josie being near him. "We have to save those two idiots, Fragile's indestructible. With that on the US's hands, who knows what'll they will do with it." 

He remembered when Fragile and him met, he said something about him being indestructible. Amado knows his weaknesses, just needs something sharp.


	5. They're fucking insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is explaining what's happening to the ones who have been taken captive.

{ US Government facility }

Scientists, radiation suits, lab coats, armed men . The two strained on a gurney, violently moving her shoulders to move the gurney it did only little effect to the gurney. "Struggling is futile, Frankenstein." Said the male, a very lanky tall figure his complexion wrinkly almost middle aged. Radiation gloves to keep himself protected from radiation, there's a file about Rain and Fragile. Pictures tucked into the clip board in his hands, information from name to the rest. There's quite the information about Francois Fragile, but it'll stay silenced for now. 

"Who the hell are you?" Barking at the male, Rain didn't know who this man is. How long had Metahumans been watched? "I am just a scientist who researches about Meta humans." He replied, so he knew about these two but what about their weaknesses. 'I have to turn on Fiend m--' Noticing her small computer on her wrist isn't there, looking to her sides yet to only see it in the pocket of his. "You could've been a problem if I let you keep it on your wrist." 

"Damn you." "Now then, Fragile... what is your name?" "Patrick Bob star." 

So her sense of sanity stayed, whilst Fragile's stupidity didn't really change. She could've ditched him when she had the chance, but she didn't know she wasn't paying attention when they fought "Josie" . "Do you not know your own name? Francois?" "Duuuuum... I like pussy." The scientist couldn't get the real information off of Fragile, he'll think of a deviate to get this Fragile to start talking. "I'll deal with you first, I want to know more about Fragile. What made you, indestructible." He gait to Fragile's gurney by the side whilst Rain is being lead off to another location as the same went for Fragile. 

"Did you have a wife? Named Shana?" "Uhhh... I want to bang death." This is testing his patience, but when entering inside of the room. There Fragile is, free of his strains yet concealed his entire figure by a straitjacket to prevent him from using his arms and body effectively. "How do you not remember? Not even a single thing? What about your.. sister, Sakuya Guile Arkana?" "Sooo.. who's that again?" He doesn't remember not a single bit, it expunged his every trace of memory as if it isn't there. Like a hollow pumpkin with no light lit, just emptiness remaining in the shell. 

Tapping on the table, he thinks this Francois is playing games with him. "Are you going to tell me the truth?" "I'm stupid." At least Fragile's honest , sighing yet he has to think of an idea to get these questions answered. "I think our conversation is done." Said the scientist, marking Fragile's file 'N/A' nothing really answered. Fragile is very aware of his own stupidity, he left the room leaving Fragile inside of the room. "Wait... HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO READ HENTAI!?! NOOOOOOOO!" Did he just realize that NOW? You're kidding, straight jacket has been keeping him from using his porn. 

Hearing a lock on the door, he doesn't have his things with him. He pressed his back against the wall, slowly he falls on his butt with his legs facing outwards. Now to Rain.. What's her story? 

When the scientist arrived, he paused to look at the straitjacket wearing woman. Who sat on the gurney, her crimson eyes looking to the corner of her right. "What are your plans to do with us?" "Just a little experimentation? You're easier to talk to than Fragile." There the other took a seat on a office chair, his leg over his leg. Analyzing rain. "I'm not spilling, just experiment on us. I don't care, I'm not talking about.. personal things to the likes of you." 

"Very well then. " Said the scientist, turning around as he left the scene to leave Rain inside of the room. She gets off of the gurney, carefully getting to a cabinet. She rose her foot up, pulling the knob of the cabinet to open it up. Slowly, as she steadies her foot to grab on the key as she tossed it upwards to her mouth. Clamping onto the metal, she gait to the door that had been locked up but seeing it being open she hid the key into her mouth. Quickly she went back to where she sat when getting on the gurney again. 

'Whew.' 

There's two armed men, and the scientist in between the two. He gestures lightly with his head to the two to get the girl, when the two soldiers get behind Rain, pointing a gun behind her spleen whilst shoving her to move forward. "Your question, earlier. I plan to use.. Fragile as a resource to make our soldiers INDESTRUC--" "Just shut up." "Quiet!" That's when a soldier hit Rain's head against the stock, hissing at the other.

When leading the girl to where Fragile is. Inside of a test tube, greenish substances around fragile, injections on his body.. markings for those spots, Fragile's unconscious. 'Dammit. Not only that's us they want. It's world domination.' Rain thought, watching other substances go into other test tubes of other soldiers of theirs. Bare, when she is told to go to a tube. She just followed without a word.

{ An hour passes } 

Bare also yet that's when she opened her eyes, smashing her fist aggressively against the glass. CRACK! CRACK! Until finally,it bursts the substances and herself out of the tube. Glass shards floating on the substances . Opening a palm close to her mouth, spitting out the metal key that was in her mouth for so long. Closing her palm, the pale skinned female gait to the tube of Fragile yet to see nobody.

Yet when looking at a distant, to see a scientist who's working at a time like this. She should find a extra pair of clothes, but at a slow and stealthy move she gait to a table, grabbing a pair of neatly folded clothes. Getting herself into clothes, then immediately getting to the scientist. "Tell me where's Fragile!" Turning him around, lifting him by the collar of his coat. "Fragile?" Her eyes widened, seeing papers, things being calculated.. he is Fragile. His face isn't different. 

 

Did his powers? "It's Francois, Rain." Replying in a manner, this isn't Fragile. A little off. She didn't know how to return Fragile to his regular state, but wouldn't Amado know how to do things like that? "What happened to you?" "I'm..sane again." "That's i--" "They used molecule substances to reverse the side effects I have inside of my body. " This isn't right, when he picked up the phone right beside him. "She's awake." After stating that, siren rings rang.. "And you aren't --" Static surging through her body , causing her to collapse against her own knees. 

She couldn't fight back. "Good work, Francois. I knew you had it in you." "I didn't." Out cold, there the scientist again will continue running tests. But why wasn't Amado and the other three at the scene? Why is it taking them so long to arrive? 

{ To where Antithesis and Josie are. } 

The team of three, Aquamarine's back formed water wings flapping again and again. Amado carrying Onyx by her hands, whilst Josie is using her hover board to fly. I guess that could answer why they're taking such a long time. "What do you think is happening to them?" "Don't think I'd want to know." He replied to Aquamarine, so it'd take a awhile. 

 

So when stopping at a Government Facili-- wait how was that so obvious in plain sight? Maybe just happened to find it when Amado used his capability of seeing great yards, distances, away. That must've been it, when the team being lowered to the ground to touch it again. "We're at a terrible time." Josie admitted, they must've already done things to Fragile and Rain. Who knows what they've done to them. 

"You think?" Amado replying, when he paused to look at the sign. "DANGER" This vicinity must be laid with traps all around it, but before Josie could move his hand over her frames made her fluster deeply from his hands. "Jo--" "We're in a field of traps." Said Amado, kicking a pebble outwards to a certain distance as it caused a EXPLOSION to burst. A mine field, could be lasers and and deployed machine guns and snipers. All sorts of advanced things.

"How'd you know?" "I know always. Wait... is that a dildo?" A question from Onyx, pointing a finger to a pink shaped object. "Can you please NOT point things out?" Okay, fine! He turned to look at the location ahead of them. He's already thinking, creating formulas inside of his mind, and things inside his mind. Scientifically, mathematically to figure out the easiest way to get out of here. 

But for now. They'll have to keep moving to save the two from peril danger. Unaware, that Fragile's molecules has been reversed by substances made up of molecules. "Stop." He grabbed Onyx's hand to pull her away from getting near to a land mine. Seeing the beeping. Those moves, Amado. Whilst Josie looking at the other in anger, would be evident that he's holding Onyx's hand. "You know, what else you're good at Jose?" "Shut up." No, not at this time. He's using alternate routes and ways to get through this field without triggering something else. "You don't have to tell me that, dear~ it hurts my feelings seeing you two hold hands." She didn't like the way how they're holding hands. 

"Just focus, Josie. No time for games." "Can't I just make a bridge?" "Out of this earth? Not such a bright idea when there's traps in the Earth." Just follow him, he knows what he's doing. He's the best of the best after all, right? Behind Amado is Josie, beside him is Aquamarine. They're doing their best to get there, slowly but quickly as possible.


	6. Ready or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team Antithesis are on their way. 
> 
> Fragile's being prepped to fight them, there's cameras out there. 
> 
> So basically get ready for fighting indestructible soldiers who have Fragile's blood. 
> 
> But to the readers, who IS Amado? Who IS Fragile? That hasn't been much said to why they have these capabilities.

{ US Government facility, small base } 

Dusting off a little dirt on the coat of Fragile, fixing him a little bit. The scientist grinning, other suited up "Indestructible" soldiers behind Fragile stood. "They are here, surprise them when they come." Said the scientist, telling him to head out to go to the door. The other employee whom is viewing the cameras, seeing Amado burst through the concrete walls so effortlessly. It seemed like Amado used a different approach, but him standing in the center. The employee pressing a button, that's when a bucket above Amado poured substances on his figure. 'Is this Galium, Gold and silver substances?' Amado thought, being adorned by it. "AMADO!!!" 

{A minute later } 

Solidified to a statue, that's when Francois and the other soldiers who were there. "Give up. Or we destroy your friend the--" Francois flinched when hearing a crack, from Amado's solid figure. "Kill them!" Francois leading the other powered up "Soldiers" seeing it crack again. "Whoa..." One of the powered up soldiers flinched, seeing the cracks on the statue forming. The gems aren't doing anything nor Josie, when Fragile pointed a gun close to the male's head. 

 

When Firing, Francois missing when he shot it felt like something bent the gun. "Don't think that'll kill me." Amado just used his sheer extreme strength to get out of the statue form of his, wait realizing that this is Fragile who's pointing the gun at him. "Huh? --" That's when Fragile gets punched across the jaw, Amado using a martial art technique causing Fragile to be instantaneously knocked out by sheer force. When he turned to face to the others, who're trying to fight off the other Fragile powered soldiers. 

"Why won't they just stay down?!" Exclaimed Onyx, that's when a claw struck at the face of the soldier who's still standing as blood and tissue torn from the other. "How?!" "Less questions, I've figured out what they did with Fragile." They really wanted to know how Amado did that, but it's time for less questions. "You were coated in things that would immobilize you!" Another soldier, this guy.. did they even stand a chance? 

"I know that you have the powers of Fragile, I know his weakness." He said to the other, one of the so called "Indestructible" soldiers fallen from the first strike of Amado. "Take that dumbass inside of a test tube so I can adjust his molecules to these rip offs." Seriously how the FUCK did he know just by looking? Did he really pay attention to Fragile very closely? "We're kinda fucked." Said the soldiers, watching Amado's shadow creep over them. "You're right about that." 

Amado elbowing the other's face upwards with his right elbow, then smashing another sharp strike with his left elbow horizontally. There's one left. Whilst the three already had been doing what Amado said, turning to face to the other soldier. When getting to the soldier, he punched the other by the jaw then grabbing him behind his suit as he pulled him in. Spinning around to send a kick to the other's face, these were rather easy for him to deal with. 

The man who's watching the cameras, his mouth dropped into awe. His eye twitching at who subdued the soldiers, and putting them into certain test tubes. When Amado gait to where the three are, seeing things that they couldn't comprehend. It's a lock but it's a thirty digit code on the super computer, when getting close to it. Typing in codes to bypass the security system, a few seconds after he typed in buttons that clicked in different bright colors. "ACCESS GRANTED" "You didn't even have a code?" Said Josie, he looked over at a shoulder to look at her. "I don't need one to bypass security." He replied, his finger tips pressing against the hologram screen before him to reconstruct the cells of Fragile back into order. 

Scientific words, yet that's when the scientist just cut off the silence. "It is impossible, to use that. I've made a code that -- WHAT?!" His impression is accurate how AMADO just did that, seeing him reconstruct the molecules back onto Fragile's tube. Substances went flowing through tubes to go back into Fragile's body. 

"This isn't the real thing, you'll have to find it." "Figured that out already, your super computer doesn't have files about Fragile and Rain. Do I care? Shut the fuck up, nerd." The scientist grinned but suddenly his grin altered to a dropped jaw. Amado's only been able to reconstruct, he's already went through other files whilst dialing a moment ago. "This...this is IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" The scientist, his pique of knowledge simply looked at easily by this costumed MAN?! When Amado finishes it up, dialing it up. 

The tube of Fragile opens itself, the seal lifting away as gaseous fumes came out. Filling around Fragile's surreal figure, he yawned as if he had a nap just earlier. He couldn't remember what's going on, yet all of his powers have been restored to him. Shortly Amado gait to the scientist, piercing his hand through the other's skin,tissue, blood as he felt something rough , bony . Tearing out the other's entire skeleton structure out of the other, a massive hole formed on the male head to toe the form of a human. Letting go of the skeleton, dropping it on the ground before him. Nobody really knew, why Amado is this strong and that CRAZY smart! 

"Wait.. are you a cosplayer?" Asked Fragile pointing his finger to Amado, Amado face palming at this idiot's words. Did he really have to call him a cosplayer? Adorned by the scientist's blood, he turned to face to the others. 'I know what else will happen, we'll be wanted too. The rest of the men evacuated. I heard their footsteps at the moment we entered, I'll need to expunge those documents from the actual US government.' He thought,he turned to face to the others. Noticing something small inside of the lab coat of the scientist, Amado hunkered over a little to pick up the small wrist device. It's Rain's, he remembered when paying attention to the appearance. 

Turning around to see if he can spot Rain's tube. He ran in to that direction, it didn't take long whilst the others followed along with Amado. 

{ Hours later } 

{Safe Haven }

Great, now that they're stuck together. The facility left into a self destruction sequence, to make sure there isn't a trace of anything else. 

Watching the news, seeing his face on the news channel along with the others and Josie too?! "This fucking sucks." He hissed under his breath, now that things seemed a little tense for them. Amado didn't feel fear, or appalled emotions. He'll have to think of an idea to prevent being caught in the eyes of the government, they're probably packing something with them. "You didn't have to save us." Rain folded her arms under her chest, he turned to face to the other. 

"You know, if you're smart you can already think of the possibility to what they could've done with you two. It'd all be to hell, preventing it from happening is more important than your complaint, dipshit." Hey! Be glad that Amado was there, if it wasn't for him the world would've been ruled by so many powered things. The US government will be trying to hunt them down, but really. What's their story? To how Amado became this being? And what about the rest? Nobody really could figure it out yet, he doesn't explain things about himself. 

So now that they're stuck together. It's best to pack up their things and head out. To clear their names, they must find the documents of the files about them. Though Amado's history, remained a mystery only Fragile and Rain's is known by the US government. 

He felt all of it, the winds blowing on his face. The polluted air. SO they had to act as a team of wanted criminals, Amado is going to clear his history and only theirs. 

"You really have a plan?" Asked Aquamarine by a shoulder to glimpse at Amado. "Yeah, I do." Replied Amado, so it's time to move into another part of America. There could be other bases hiding out there, that could be doing surveillance on them. They need to eradicate their eyes and ears, so where will they head to? The next part of America will be the team heading into 'California' . There could be a potential base of operations out there. 

 

Who really started all of this? Josie, she didn't know, okay? She's only doing what's right for the law, but her action lead to herself being against the law.

Ah, what a fucking life.


	7. Motherfucking--- HOW?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They teamed up, evident that Josie caused this to lead to a effect. Chemistry that went wrong, she wouldn't have known what would've happened. But Amado prevented the outcome, the rest is to clear their names. Before it gets to global scale.

"You have this power, yet..." 

"..." 

Rain outside with Amado, silently looking at the other he didn't really want to explain how he got this. "A--" "Shut up , Rain." Before the other could speak again, he turned his head to look at the skies.His green eyes reflecting against the powder puffy clouds above him , he saw something others couldn't. The end of everything, the end of Earth. Earth's already been corrupted by machines, pollution, and a thing you call "Mankind" it makes Earth sick like a disease. 'It's funny actually, knowing that Death is inevitable. But, death is really a bullet I can avert.. forever. I'm not sure how long.' 

He thought, whilst watching the other head back inside the structure behind them. Then there came Onyx, the girl he's got emotions towards to he doesn't show it but it'd be very evident. 'I should just keep quiet to myself for now.' He thought, seeing the other right at his side. Silence between the two, cloud gazing. "I never really did cloud gazing, it's ....." "Beautiful." "..yeah.." That word, he can describe Onyx that way.. but their current situation is still at a heavy moment. 

{ Hours later } 

 

They should strike at night, Amado's already found the location after going through California's parts whilst in cloak. There Amado, his fingers against the wooden table as his claws slightly move to peel off a little wood like a pencil sharpener. A light shone above his figure, silently staring down at the light on the male. He felt someone's hands compressed firmly against his shoulder. "We should go." Said Aquamarine, Amado nonchalantly stands up comfortably as he turned to face the other. He didn't say a word, then whilst the team went off. 

 

{ Small base operations } 

Amado hunkered, his eyes looking at the bright lights, soldiers teeming the location. Just ten feet he's standing, along with the others. "Someone has to create a distraction?" Asked Rain, Amado didn't really answer her it'd take a dead brain moron to get it hours later. Flash lights, Fragile who foolishly went to gait there as if he forgotten why he was even here. "Is there Mia Khalifa?" Following behind, Amado whilst the "Fragile" rolling on the dirt foolishly . Then hitting the fences , a little rustling of the gates. Amado surfed the dirt, spikes of dirt air substances behind him. 

Amado grabbing against the fences, his arms pulling away the metals off of it, screws being loose as if this gate had been ripped wide open . One of the nearest guards turning his flash light to see what's causing it, he didn't see anything before him he scratched the back of his helm. "W--" That left him silent afterwards, there Amado snapping the other's neck from behind. Picking through his inventory to pick out two gems, setting them down on the ground as they formed two of the girls. The Antithesis, yet there Amado sees Josie standing beside a open door. 

"Coast is clear." This already had been planned, Rain just continued to follow. Inside of the structure, they should be fine just for a little bit as he looked around his surroundings. Seeing other large objects, massive things. Fragile standing in front of a button, he wondered what this button did. He pressed a button, something massive above Amado. A weighed object, numbers are '58.8' Tons, there Amado knelt when pressed under the weight of it. "RYERGHH!!" He tossed the massive object outside of the structure, causing a immensely massive hole to form on the structure. "You fucking idiot." Rain stated, soldiers should be already teeming in the location. The object Amado threw must've went far from this location. 

The large KLANG! Gave it away. When soldiers teemed the group of six individuals, there's quite a number. Yet Amado noticed the lasers being pointed at him, mostly. 'Does it really have to be me?' He thought, when the bullets fired at the group whilst over board bullets shot at Amado he averted the bullets point blank. When using his extreme speed to get up close to his enemies, grabbing a knife from one of the pockets. He tossed it outwards to a soldier's vest, specifically hitting the grenade on his chest. "You missed." "You think I missed?" 

KA-BOOM! 

A short field radius explosion burned the bones, flesh, clothing, skin, of four nearby men around the other. How did he throw a knife through so such distance and a precise shot . It takes a master to do something like that, he turned to the other remaining men who charged up close at him. The one who's up close at him, with Amado's leg facing side wards to hit the other by the rib cage then up to the face as he collapsed to the ground. Then another came in, jumping briefly but spinning around in mid air to kick the other by the face. Hitting the ground once more, another foolish attacker. Charging his arm to the costumed male, Amado slightly pulled him by the forearm as he spins around to hit the male in the spleen with his elbow then the other almost tripping over. 

Smashing his forearm against the other on the chest, one using stealth to creep up behind Amado. Amado grabbing the other's arm as the fiend spun himself upwards then downwards after Amado pointed it down to the ground. There's two bulky body builders, Amado jumping in between them, hitting the other separately with his left foot and the second one hit with his right. Then seeing how Onyx's doing. 

Repeatedly strikes against the chest, then punching the other on the jaw to drop him on the ground. She ran outwards to another foe, slightly getting on top of him as her foot to sharply uppercut the other by the face. Then jumping backwards to a foe as both of her feet stomp on the male's skull, she rolled herself away from a cheap baton attack from behind. She used one of her legs to smash upwards at a male's spleen, whilst staying at the ground. Helping herself get up by doing a reverse chinese get up, taking down another opponent. "Ow!" When hit from behind a baton, she held her head to just subside the pain filling her head. Her tail swiped the other to drop him on the ground, quickly getting up as she grabbed the mid air stun baton. 

In her hands, she smashed it into the other's face. Static flowing through the male's skull, his face felt crazy when blood filled his face at a instant. 

To Aquamarine. 

Quickly in mid air, kneeing the first person who's standing in front. Both of her hands smashed right on the other's skull to cause devastating damage, and the third one gets head butted by her. On her feet still on the ground, again with these charging idiots using one of her legs to reach up high then averting the attack. Her heel smashed against the male's skull, causing another opponent to fall off. Briefly jumping in mid air, both of her legs in a split form. Taking out two by her feet, then a fist at the other's face, the person in the center. She took out about seven. 

Fragile, repeatedly socking a male into the rib cages again and again as he pulled off the necklace off of the other. Jabbing the other's own necklace against himself, raising a leg high upwards behind him as he took out another. His palm crushing against a opponent when charging in on the other, pressed against the wall. The other's head went through the solid concrete. 

Already, that all of the men were apprehended. Josie and Rain had been doing their part. It'd seem a little boring if I kept describing their fight scenes, so Josie took out six and Rain took out five. On their part. 

When getting close to another computer, a hologram forming before them. A question asked , written on the hologram of the super computer. "How many men were killed?" Dialing in '33' the correct answer, access granted! Did Amado count the entire way? "How...?" Rain watched Amado, in silence wondering how the fuck he knew the answer. Amado checking in for files to see what other base is next for the location in America, zooming into the location that's their thing. If they can keep doing this, they can get a close shot at getting those documents. 

A camera, one of those cameras that had been watching Fragile and Rain kept its focus on Amado. "Who is that man?" So, a mystery to people who didn't know him very well then? 

{ An hour passes} 

Left the small operation base. In destruction.

 

Why wasn't there any projects or scientists? Just men who're just meant to protect a place? There Amado sat on the edge of a building. Bottles of emptied alcohol, just standing right beside him. "How'd you do it?" Asked Rain, she sat a meter away from the other. "I counted." "That fast?" "Yes." "That's insane." "You're easy to impress." Simple, he's just unexplained to how he does it. 

"So, would you like to explain what made you this strong? Capable?" "That's personal." 

She wanted to know, he refused to answer. He'll talk about it when this shit is over with. The third base won't be so easy now, it'll be much of a different thing. "I wouldn't tell someone I hardly know personal information. Just shut up and enjoy the view." 

Yeah, she'll try to enjoy the view. 

Rain wanted to figure out Amado, but he's not giving hints or answers to how his capabilities originated. Not at all. He's only thinking about what'll happen after they get this over with. 

Morimoto, still in the process of being restored. It's going to take a very long time before she's able to move, and do the things she is capable of doing. Characters trying to figure out one another, but not a single bit of info given to Antagonist to Antagonist. Amado only shares information around his team. Personal information, he acts as if life didn't matter around others.


	8. The Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my hell, my mind.

{ Amado's mind } 

 

Falling into a abyss, darkness stayed in his surreal world where it only remains. Hearing the echoes of his own voice, mumbling, whispers, seeing all sorts of his costumed self, civilian. 'MONSTER' The voice echoing, when he hit the ground he lands on his feet without discomfort. Bugs crawling through the darkness, teeming the area he's in. He gait throughout the darkness, watery, sloppy steps echoing through his mind. Blood adorning him, every step he trod through the darkness. It slowly leaked blood down on his forehead, he stopped when turning around to look around himself. Mirrors to reflect the horrors, the people he's murdered from his past and now. Shrill screams echoing through the surreal world he's in. 

Inferno blazes visible within the vicinity, it casts a shadow of himself within the blazing infernos. "Kill.Kill." Those words echoing, looking at his own hands to see bugs seeping into his own skin, body, costume. He looked at his entire figure, flesh, organs, cockroaches, visible things as the body suddenly bursts into a explosion. Reforming himself inside of his world again, lights flickering in the darkness. A whip lashing out at a male, chains on so many areas around Amado. 

 

Through those years of misery, aggravation and hatred. The abuse, skulls forming around Amado, thousands, many lives had been taken from his doing. A bloodied girl who stood in the very center, her hair only down to her shoulders. Pinkish hair, turning to face Amado a saddened expression to show Anna's face again. Seeing himself fire a bullet through the girl's heart, blood squirting out of her back. Amado's hands carrying the girl, tugging on her corpse. 'There is no light of hope.' It wrote its words in blood, his eyes showing his grim expression. The sexual erotica things he's done through his life. 

Seeing other selves of himself, teeming the area. Hungry pants, mixed with grumbling.. grotesque appearances those selves of himself. "NIGHTMARE!!" Other costumed selves of himself shouting, letting go of her corpse as it remained on the ground. It formed into nothing but a slate of her grave. 'RIP' He felt all of himself, teeming him closer and closer. To form corpses, bloodied bodies, screaming children, teary people. There had to be no remorse, shuffling closer and closer to him. Something pulled him away from the monsters, himself. Without his costume, a nonchalant expression. 

"..." 

Amado didn't utter a word, stern. Something slipping out of his wrist, a stinger pointed to the other as he pointed it close to himself. Grasping the other by the collar, clothes slightly wrinkling from the other's grasp. "Why do I do this to myself?" He sheathes his stinger back away, letting go of the other calmly. Fires burning himself, his body melting away into bloody substances to form a bloodied pool. 

There stands two figures, who shone in the light. The two he deeply cared for, yet that's when all of it burned away into a light that turned everything to dust.

{ In reality } 

He slightly moved a little in his sleep, his head compressed against Onyx's lap. Jose slightly opening his eyes to look up at Onyx, he sat up carefully. "Onyx?" "What?" "I've thought about what you guys were telling me. That I don't have to be a monster, maybe you are right... I can be, someone you --" He felt it, a tight hug latched around his figure. "I'm so... glad you're really willing too. I didn't want you to end up being like those humans." "I already am, if its changing for something. I will." He hugged the other in return, he felt her tail pulling him a little closer . 

 

"Onyx... I--" Creak, the door opening to see Aquamarine going through the door. "You two seem to be talking about something?" "Yeah.. we have." Amado didn't want to hide it anymore, he'll just accept it. "I'm not going to be a monster, anymore. I'll be someone better. I didn't have a purpose in life before." Amado already broke the hug, standing before Aquamarine. "Now I do. You two, are my responsibility. I've never mentioned it, it's evident that it is." "Do we really mean this much to you?" "Yes, both of you really matter to me." 

 

So yeah, he's learned something. That its important to be open, but to others he'll stay much like a huge asshole towards. 

Yet when they both went off to see how the others are doing. He looked around his surrounding, Josie's asleep on the bed whilst the other two have been just doing things so casually . 

"Should we head out now?" 

Asked Aquamarine. 

"Yeah." 

He replied. 

 

{ Hours later } 

 

There's a electric force field around the base, to prevent intruders from getting inside of it. The tip of a tower generating energy to work as a shield, this is something that Amado is going to do. The two shifted their figures into the shapes of gems, his hands held their gems as he stuffed it into his inventory. "What the hell are you going to do?" Rain wanted to know his plan, yet that's when he ran straight to the force field. He felt so much static flowing through his body, being electrocuted it didn't stop when he went through the force field. 

Static shortly died off of his figure, his head looking down just for a little. Slowly he looked around his surroundings, Amado looked at the structure before them. Whilst watching Fragile following behind, the electrical static didn't effect his body like he just felt peeing his pants. Amado going through his inventory, picking out the two's gems as he set them down beside him . Again they formed into their regular shapes once again. 

Amado headed inwards to the structure, seeing a lever yet its adorned by electricity. He grabbed onto the lever, forcing it down as the lever pulled out of its structure a hole formed behind it. The electrical force field covering the base , a few clicks 'til its electricity died out of energy. "Freeze!" This time, instead of people it's a telepath. "Don't make a move, or I'll mess with your minds." "I wouldn't recommend it." There's a warning to it, that's when the telepath tried to get information out of Amado's head and possibly try to mind control him. 

Only seeing the horrors, nightmares. "NIGHTMARE!!" It said, but in reality it felt as if he died the instant. A enraged Amado, the figure's body left with only his feet to remain of evidence. "DON'T FUCKING GO IN MY HEAD! EVER!!" His fist covered by the other's blood, yet there's other foes. Who pointed guns to Amado and the others, the two being told to get out of the structure. "You want a piece of ME?!" Amado lifting the entire structure up, that monstrous strength as if it were just casual to him. He tossed it to the foes who tried to surprise attack them, whilst the others were handling their parts. Reinforcements, they have a air craft just above the clouds.

 

"RYEARGH!!!" Yet, there a air craft for delivering soldiers and extra troopers, Amado jumped on top of the thing whilst it was so high. It was just above those clouds, he smashed his fist against the top of the vehicle. Causing it to collapse to the ground, so much force that it causes a tremor within the vehicle. It weighed 75,000 tons. That vehicle. When it hit the ground, causing a crater to form around its scraps. Destroyed machines within its figure, destruction lay in its wake. The wings bent, hopping off of the vehicle he lifted the vehicle up over his head, he tore it in a half with his bare strength. Letting go of it, he calmed down eventually. 

 

'My strength, 65.10 tons but if I go beyond berserk, Blood lust it could be 72.8 tons. Speed, 99,000 miles per hour when I got so pissed off. Everything had increased from the rage, now it's just back.If I go beyond just being pissed off, then that answers 72.8 tons.' The nightmare of this guy's capability. "Damn..." Josie murmurs, Amado met up with the two of them. "I told him not to go in my head. That's what he gets for not listening, what a piece of shit. " He clearly blamed the male for going to his head. 

"You really fucked them up, badly." "That's what I do." Josie stated, but a remark that's clearly normal for him. A massive explosion suddenly KA-BOOMS into the scene, the vehicle Amado demolished to shreds have been messed up. "Is there anything you can't do?" "Sing." "A--" "Sing..." Rain asked, but she gets retorted by his answer he couldn't sing he isn't the singing kind of person. Its not in his body, bones, flesh. It's not really his thing to. 

"Can you hit me while being pissed off?" Fragile rose his hand up, wanting to be murdered but Amado snarks the male to be left in long sullen silence. He gait to the structure, getting inside of the structure he threw like a football just earlier. Static echoing through the area, when he gets to a super computer panel. "It's pie." He answered it, unlocking the device. Yet it exploded at the moment when he tried to get the coordinates, before he could've gotten an eye on it. "I've got, bad news. I lost the coordinates to the next location... " 

"Fuck, you just had to go over board didn't you?" Josie's plastered expression to show regret, how were they going to find the location. "There's a alternative, find a special operative who works under cover. To get the coordinates." 

 

Is this how its going to be? The villains seem to win more than the heroes. "We'll need to change to civilians."


	9. So goes on the Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still helping modify the project, and to do a better job and make the Hero much stronger.
> 
> But still with the super villains and hero, criminals.

{ Hidden HQ }

There Morimoto sat, a metal chair clamped onto the surfaces of the metal. Her ankles, clamped cuffs on the arm chairs whilst her ankles cuffed against the legs of the metallic chair she's sitting in. Her hair reaching a wide length, substances around her stayed within her vicinity. Not a single eye opened, it didn't twitch neither did her fingers move. A scientist looking at the computer screen before him, flying fingers to type in the things for keeping the substances to continue filling the box she's moved into. "Subject is still a corpse." He noted, this is really going to take awhile for her to just wake up. 

What's holding her back?

'How sure is everyone about bringing about her back to life? It's taking forever.' He grabbed a mug, his two fingers picking it up by the curvy handle. He pressed his lips against the smooth white surfaces, feeling the warm brown substances go into this mouth. Steamy white fumes exerting from the cup, drinking coffee to elude falling to sleep. What's really going on with Morimoto? Why did bringing a hero interest the government? To what? Recreate the strong forces once again? The forces they've been dealing with are meta humans, super humans, things that aren't able to handle alone. 

Nobody else really knew the truth about why Morimoto, they only virtually see her as a hero. She wanted all of this misery to go away, but she isn't going to get it now is she? She's going to have to go through hell again, isn't she? He continued to fly fingers to typing again, he didn't stop working he has to keep things intact and make sure he won't get killed in work. He didn't want his life to be in deep duty, now does he? He only has to keep doing the repeated procedure 'til a difference has been made. So until she's able to coordinate with them, he'll still keep working here. 

Nobody knows how Amado's capabilities originated. It's an unknown mystery.

{ Back to Antithesis }

"You're kidding right?" Josie using the binoculars to watch from a distant, the person whom they are looking for is someone who's got a huge mass. Not just that, the guy is like a fucking mountain. "He can handle it." "He always does." "But, I mean... Amado's strength isn't compared to that guy. The guy's got absurd strength." Would that still be a question? 

TO Amado. 

"I'll crush you!" The bulky guy getting socked across the face by Amado's fist, Amado using his hands to get over the other. Temporarily handstanding on the other's bulky shoulders, then spinning himself around the other's arm as Amado used his one leg to tuck over the other's head. His arm being held by Amado's hands to perform a technique, only hearing a growl from the other. Even when forced down by Amado's techniques, martial arts being lifted by the other's strength. Amado seeing him get up as he tossed Amado outwards high enough to a building height. 

"Puny man." "Proportionate strength doesn't make me a wimp, despite me not being at your league." When the other said something about Amado, surprised that the male got there in the nick of time. When a swiping elbow attack across the other's face, then Amado spins around whilst crouching over to hit the other by the leg. With his elbow still, to get the other to move back. Quickly getting on his torso, to send a back flip kick under the other's chin. Distances from the mighty titan man, where did the US get a guy who's got '250 Billion tons' of strength? 

It's ridiculous. Then a palm striking into the male's nose, causing it to slightly crack as blood streams ran down the other's nose. The other knelt on the ground, his two fingers compressed against his own nose. Bloody substances violently exerting, the other tried to get back up. But where's A-- a foot smashed against the back of his skull. To knock him out for awhile, he circled the other. 

He picked through the other's pockets to take out a picture from the other's pocket, seeing a street name. 'Oak street' It's near, somewhere here. The others standing around Amado, he casually stood up as he handed the picture to them. No questions said, it's just where they need to get to the location. 

Amado firstly unsheathes his stinger out of his wrist, but he'd think about his action first. Maybe there could be use for him, when something would happen. So the group already left the big dude unconscious behind, only pants and breathing. Could he be a potential useful person? He'll just save it for later, he should just let him live for a little longer but he'll find him again and murder him if he's done something. 

 

{ An hour later } 

There, Amado hid himself in his cloaking whilst the others used objects. Onyx and Aquamarine were only shifted to tiny squirrels whilst hiding inside of the trees, he only sees a structure that looked like it's for a club. There's a bouncer who's standing in the way, Amado gait to the structure as he jumped briefly to kick with his left leg then onwards to continue the chain . The right leg, Amado already had taken the other it's a bit too much when he did a second attack. But the other won't really be alive after it. 

He uncloaked himself, he stood on top of the fallen foe before him. "!!" Other people terrified of the man, Amado gait to the bar just north of his view. He grasped on the bartender's clothing, lifting the other over his height as he plastered a stern look on his mask. "You're going to tell me something." Seeing the other pull out a gun from his pocket, pointing a gun at himself. He killed himself, the bullet went through cleanly through the other's head. Brains splattered out of the other, blood sputtered upwards at the ceiling. It slowly crept down, to the bottles. 

Onyx, Aquamarine. Looming over his shoulder to see the corpse on the ground, the gun tightly gripped and pointed upwards to his mouth. The teeth and lips ripped wide open from the shot, Amado grabbing onto the other's gun as he slightly gets it to spit out its bullets, he hurtles it outwards to the ground. "You didn't even get information?! Not even tiny bit?! " That was their only hope, what's the only thing to do to get those files the fastest way. Is to surrender. Josie, the hope had been lost. There never really is hope..

 

{ Back at Antithesis safe haven } 

 

"Who are you people again?" Fragile forgetting what's happening every two seconds, he couldn't remember who Amado is or his actual name is. He scratched the back of his head, wondering who they were. "You're such a fucking...idiot." Rain face palming from his stupidity, yet where the Antithesis it's their safe haven yet Josie and the other two are still there. "How do you tolerate, 'Stupid' ? " "You have no idea." Josie really didn't understand how Rain didn't ditch him he's dreadfully stupid, is it a problem or was his entire life just like that? it looked like that, but its impossible for Fragile not to know who he is at all. There's got to be something behind him why he's like that. 

{ Antithesis Team } 

Something sharp pressing under the under the other's throat, the absurdly strong guy. "You have information, right? Tell me what you know." "Nah." With that said, Amado stabbing the other violently on the heart repeatedly again and again. Onyx and Aquamarine were wondering WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?! "Motherfucker!" As blood sprayed on Amado, he pierces his stinger into the other's skull as he circles his wrist around the head to fully skin the other's head off. 

Then slightly moving it to hold up the flesh in the stinger as he flung it outwards to somewhere, pulling off the skull off of the other to show the brain. He felt the sticky substances on his hands, pulling out the raw flesh out of the head , then setting it to the other's thigh. Picking through his inventory to choose a scanner, he pointed it downwards to the brain as he scanned it from top to bottom. Red energy beam analyzing it, then something beeping on his device. "You found it? You could've just done it without the violent part." Violence usually works easier. 

{ Hours later } 

 

{ Hidden HQ } 

Static electricity pumping into Mori's body, again and again. Still a lifeless body, yet when she looked as if she had life inside of her body. It's just a reflex, so she's still dead for now. "Dammit! I was so close!" He barked, again he continued to fly typing in on the keyboard before him to do the procedures again. What's it really gonna take? A miracle? Something amazing to happen? No, it's science and science can get her to back to life. She doesn't need a cybernetic addition to herself, she'll just need to move faster and do things a bit better than she does regularly. 

It's really going to take a long time for her to be brought back to life then...? The unsuccessful hero will be potentially used for killing off the criminals, but could she succeed in the task? Would she be able to go toe to toe with Amado himself? nobody knew much of him, how would they know ?


	10. Yeah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their current situation, having to go over with things... but maybe.. 
> 
> Amado's actually going to put effort in getting along, but he won't really. He just can't.

"Hey." Rain called over at Amado, she didn't really get a response but it didn't matter. She gait to right next to the male, sitting just a distance away. Her hair blown gently , winds rushing across her face. "What the hell do you want, Albino shit?" He asked, he could've put effort, he didn't he's just not willing to someone he doesn't know clear enough. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have dragged you in this mess with your team." "I dragged myself into your mess, I didn't want part of it. I had to, Fragile's body is indestructible... the world could've been at utter destruction if I chose the wrong choice." "Thanks. You aren't that bad.. you're just an asshole." "Yeah." 

 

"Why do you stick with that idiot anyway?" "I would ditch him, but at the situation I'm in. I can't, he's a meat shield." He gestured his fingers to the other, yeah, like that's our mess. "Is it necessary to talk about crap that's past-tense?" Amado asked, he didn't think it seemed necessary maybe just to cool off for a little bit. They've been put at situations where Hell really exists, that things can't be done by good. But by wicked. "It's a reminder why we're here. I didn't think it'd just happen so fast." "Nobody can tell what the future is, it's better to shut up about what happens now." 

"Is silence, all that you do?" "You think I'm the dumb one whom asks? I don't ask because I just don't fucking care." "So you're....?" "Indiscriminate." "Do you only talk to , your 'friends' ? " The two having a discussion, still it didn't change a thing how he'd treat Rain. He treats anybody poorly to anybody he doesn't know clearly, he only treats that person with actual emotions then a firewall of obliviousness . "I've known them longer than you, how long have I known you? Five days?" He replied to the other, he didn't consider Rain a 'friend' 'til she does something such as saving him. Or saving his team. 

For now, he doesn't really much care for what Rain's purpose in life is. "How do you always keep track of things?" "Because you just fucking suck at it." Questions then a dick reply from Amado, he isn't good at the whole "trying" he's just not the kind of guy who acts or fakes what he is. He's aware what he is, what's happening around him, he knows how to keep himself alive. "You really have no idea what this world is turning too." "Memes, dank memes. Cancerous trends, v-loggers, youtube gaming. Slow production of videogames, donald trump is America's new president. Thirteen year old absurd looking chicks, Duterte's blood count. And getting other countries to help Philippines. " "...how are you this notified of even the modern day?" 

"I don't want to be called gramps." He replied, so he just follow ups on what's really going on and that Rain's just unable to keep up with what's really going on with the rest of the world. "This world fucking blows." SO that's the only thing she said, from what he's said it sounds like man kind is really just a disease that nobody can fix it up. Like a hole that can't be stitched, it just keeps expanding like a germ. Amado is one of those bacteria that is like them, but against his own kind - he just doesn't really care about who he kills anymore killing for him became more irrelevant to him than relevant. 

 

They weren't updated as he is, they're just like old people but he knows much more than they do. It may not look like it, he looks like he's more of the muscle then the brains but he's actually yet seeing how diff-- when she tried to move a little it caused her to slip and fall off of the edge. Quickly Amado at the moment, grasped the other in the nick of time before she actually proceeded to falling from a high height. Amado tossing the other behind him to allow herself to get up, he saved her."You saved me. " "I know." She sees something just slightly off about this Amado fellow, he isn't just an asshole.. he's got a part of him that's willing to make a change once in for all in his life. He didn't have a purpose, but he isn't doing it for anybody. Only Onyx and Aqua. 

"You could've just held on the building edge, instead of expecting a savior." He isn't changed to anybody, he turns himself around to gait back to the door. The door that leads downstairs. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{ Hidden HQ } 

{ Morimoto's dream world }

"Goodmorning, Morimoto Mao." It felt like a dream , everything around her it looked like a regular apartment. She gait to her bathroom, pushing the door to briefly open it slowly as SLOW CREAKS opening it. Seeing a glass window, she pauses to look at the mirror a reflection of herself. To see her eyes, it looked different as if blood is trickling down her eyes. "What... is going on?" She mumbled to herself, she feels blood... going into her body.. her physical body, not this one. It's only setting an alarm for it. 

"I'm supposed to be dead? WHY AM I BEING BROUGHT BACK?!" She felt it swarming around her, the darkness, she ran off towards the light. Her hands caught the light, the last remaining light before its light could've gone dead. Darkness swallowing her vicinity "Why.. is it just to suffer again?" Fetal, she remained on the ground as tears crawled down to her bridge before it hit the ground. 

She looked at a plate of her own organs, heart, bones. The light gone from her hands, but being fooled the light shifted itself to her own flesh and bones. Her own existence, she grabbed the pieces of light. She chugged each one of it, carelessly into her mouth. Choking from the organs, bones , everything of her own physical existence. "H....ha....HAHAHA!" She felt it, the darkness adorn her body.. Toe to head, she felt it burning her.. her eyes altering its color, she isn't aware of her physical body's location and it's having a huge effect on her body. Turning red, entirely in a cocoon of darkness. 

 

{ Awake } 

Opening her eyes, very slowly to express a stern look at the people around her. Her expression a frown read its face, swimming her way towards the glass to get close enough to see what the nerd is doing. This returned her physical body, what the hell did these people bring her to? She traced her fingers downwards to the screen of the glass, there had been modifications to herself she rose her fist towards the glass. The scientist slightly turning around to see the other, awake ready to send a blow at the glass he quickly pressed a button to kill the glass as it went back into its concealed things. 

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" She angrily shouted, the experimenting had effect on her body and mentality. Her hair soaking wet from the substances, her body felt moist, the scientist who has been helping her get back to life exiting the room to meet up with the project. "You're al--" But her extreme speed increased and upped, getting the other pinned against the wall whilst grasping him by the collar. The cracks behind the wall forming from her strength, seeing the cracks behind the other, though she's bare . "You're so bea -- ACK!" he didn't get the chance to compliment her, she's twisting the collar of his lab coat to cause extreme stress on his throat. 

"I don't fucking care about your EMOTIONS. Just fucking tell me where the hell I am. And why I'm alive, I'm mean to be a corpse. So tell me, you sack of crap. Where... am I?" Threatening him, yet seeing other guards teeming the location around her. "Sir, she's alive." "Good, now we have to improve her abilities." Instead of asking for clothes, she stripped the scientist naked from his clothes as she got herself into clothes of a nerd. "You didn't even ask! You act different." Complained the scientist, Morimoto turning to face the male as she grabbed him by the throat. She opened her mouth, her tongue licking upwards under his neck to meet his ear, hearing him squeal in fear. "You're a faggot, heh. " She lets go of the other's throat, he watched the girl gait off with the others. 

"Why does living suddenly give me the thrill to kill something, now?" Whatever they did to her, it must've done something effecting her physical. Body. 

So, she gets herself ready to be tested on.


	11. Is this really the hero you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her behavior is much likely changed, violent, aggressive, abusive, chaotic . 
> 
> She used to think depression can cripple her, she now finds joy in watching others suffer.

{ Hidden HQ } 

The scientist who had helped her, his name is 'Mark' says so on his tag. Something pinned his arms against the wall, her grin crept over her lips to show her malicious lustful look on the male. "I've got a wife! Please don't do this!" "Do I honestly fucking care? I'm going to abuse you. You'll scream when I want you too. If your wife is here too, I'll abuse her too." This is rape, she looked over at a shoulder. "Guard, tell me if there's a private room?" "It's over there, Ma'am. " The guard pointing to private room. "I'll make you, my dog , my beck and call for lust." She forcibly lead the other into the room, where it's private where she tossed the other on the bed. 

Slowly closing the door behind her, she grabbed the other by the collar. Ripping off his clothing to show his lanky shape, to see his member risen from her doing. "Oh, I didn't know you'd like being raped." She flicked the other's member as it bopped back and forth, throughout the structure the male's screams, cries, he felt the abuse she's put him through. He brought back a hero to life, someone he thought was good, what a Hoax. Hours, he felt so much pain - his virginity stripped from him, this felt so wrong as if he cheated on his wife. There the male lay on the ground, bruises, bloody claw marks. 

"How was it? You screamed alot, must've meant that you loved it!~" "You're a sick fuck!" But when the other retorted a response, his head pushed against the bed. "Naughty, naughty boy~" She used her other hand to grab a nearby object, she stuffed it into the other he felt something bulbous entering inside of him. He teared up, her lips compressed against his slightly bleeding neck. "You really are pathetic, unable to do anything. You'll be broken, I'll break not only you for bringing me back to life. But all that you hold dear. " She stood up, spitting on the other's face. "You should've thought about that. " Leaving the other cuffed to a bed, whilst she left off to continue her training. Her outfit put on again. 

{ Morimoto getting to the location within the structure to the training area } 

"Hey, have you seen Mark?" Looking over her shoulder to glare at the other, a female she grinned slightly to see its another defenseless person. "I haven't seen him for hours.. I hope he's alright." She wanted to know if Mark's alright, lightly looking down to the other's fingers to see a wedding ring. 'Ah, its his wife. Like he said after a few hours ago, when I abused him.' She thought, turning to fully face the other as a grin crept on her face. "Really? I can show you after I'm done." She told the other to wait here, the other isn't expecting something sexual from this girl, she's already married. Unaware her husband has been raped by her. 

There she stood, inside of the training room. Forming objects around her, she ran outwards to the guinea pig tread mill as she ran at a surprisingly incredible rate as her running capability allowed her to increase her miles per hour. She needed to get to a higher level of capability, she shouldn't be that weak one anymore . Then off to the other one, she gait inwards to a concrete solid wall as she ran against it, but spinning around whilst in mid air as she smashed her foot against the wall. Causing its pieces and metals to collapse from her strength, she felt it. She's gotten stronger, but her heart turned to darkness. 

Her recovering her abilities should take awhile, when leaving the room. She lead the girl to a unused room, when the woman entered inside of the room. Pushed onto the bed just north of them, she felt as if something's wrong. Her mouth concealed from screaming, Morimoto's hands tracing upwards and downwards at her legs. Ripping off her skirt, her violent behavior seems to cause a lustful desire, hours and hours later. 

 

Tears, the scientist's body quivering and trembling. Bruises on her body, bloodied spots. "Too bad, you people think it's all about being a hero. It's viewed that way, but considering your husband brought me back to life. Not only I broke him, I stripped him of his sanity. Crippling depression, so do you too. I'm going to enjoy breaking more of you two. A couple, such a pathetic pile of shit you humans really are." Mori dragging the other away from the bed, she hits the ground as she felt so much strain, pain on her body given. Dragging her through the hallways, finding the same room she left Mark inside of as she tossed the other inside of the room. "Mark!" The girl ran to her unconscious husband, she knelt over whilst the Morimoto . Cuffing the other to the bed, whilst using the hand cuffs. There is no keys for escape. 

"You think that I'm going to let go of you two? Not after you've brought me back to life. I want you two to know what I've felt. " Her fingers under the female's chin, her eyes shuttering slightly as her crimson eyes to look at the girl. "You're a monster!" "No! No! I'm your hero, saving you! You might not think that way! But I'm saving you from absolute destruction! It's funny that you scientists are all smart but are too weak to fight! Haha! You're real fucking pathetic." She grabbed the other by the face, clamping her hands on her cheeks as she used her free hands to open her mouth. "You'll lose your sanity and live insanity, possibly kill yourself." 

 

Her mouth going over the other as slimy substances form in a thick amount as she trickles her substances into the woman's mouth. She told the other to swallow up the substances, she laughed as if this is a joke to her. Sitting in between the two of them, picking them up by both over the shoulders. Only trembling, they shook as she laughed as if they were just mere jokes . "You two really are something, fragile.. Very fragile, I'll make sure you want to have the urge to kill yourselves . " 

{ Now to where Antithesis is } 

There, fallen corpses around the team. Subdued by them, some were super humans and a few were meta humans. He looked around, as he noticed something beeping red repeatedly as he gait to it. The structure they're in, he tapped his finger against the hologram's form as he pressed it. But something else shown, a video of something else there a video of Morimoto inside of a test tube. "..." Seeing that its that hero he murdered back then, being experimented then huh? 

The video is briefly explaining what's happening. "The era of super heroes don't seem to just appear. It's just super villains! And these murderers! Nobody cares about how its done, so we dug up the body of the first hero of Russia . TO save our people from the destruction that awaits them, running tests to make sure she .. Morimoto, is alive. We'll finally put an end to Earth's society of corruption with this hero in our hands!" 

So that's what they wanted? It's not what they're looking for.. but now that there's a warning about that Morimoto has been resurrected. Where was that location they did the video? Bah, it can hardly be specified. There, the rest of them standing in silence. 

"I'm going to make sure that hero, is dead permanently." 

Amado.. 

Will make sure.. 

It will happen. But they are decreasing the eyes and ears of the US government.


	12. Who was Rain Frankenstein?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of the albino, that Amado doesn't really get along with.

{ Going back around 2000' } 

 

Whistling calmly to herself, picking through her pocket to take out a to-do list to make sure she's on track of what she's trying to get. Her life, it seemed mundane for her nothing super natural or absurd existing in this world. She should do something for her parents, thinking to take a note inside of her thoughts to buy a cake for her parents. 'I'll see what I can do for, Mom and Dad.' She thought, keeping herself distanced from other people a 'introvert' she is. Not being able to get used to having company, she didn't want to go near anybody it's just herself . Isn't being an teenager difficult?

 

Her heels tapping on the sidewalks, making her way into the structure itself as she pushed open the door for herself to get inside. The grocery shop , not very advanced or having the automatic opening doors. She wondered, is she really going to keep having this life, grow old and die? One can hope, looking around her to get the things she needed. She gait to the basket, taking one as she went through aisle by aisle to grab the things she needed. After getting the things needed, the last thing she needed to get is a cake. Now where can she find a cake--- there! 

 

The clerk only scanning the things that she bought "That'll be $78.21 cents, miss." In a monotone voice, the female picking through her pocket to fish out her wallet. She grabbed out her green wads, her fingers outstretching to the cents as she grabbed the necessary amount. She puts the needed money onto the counter as her things had been stuffed into a brown bag just for her. "And that." Pointing to the cake, she watched the other doing his/her thing to get the cake out. Getting it boxed it, again giving the other extra cash to pay for the price of the cake. 

 

{ Done, groceries are done. } 

She carried the things in separate hands, she didn't have help from anybody she'll get to her parent's house as soon as she can get there. The news channel she ignored, news about two people shot multiple times - she wasn't the strong one. Her life is mundane, what was she supposed to do about it? Help someone? End up dead? Her life is pressed up against the wall, stopping at her house. The curtains shredded to pieces, the door laid on the ground. 'I should have listened to the news! I should have! I would have had more time for my parents!' She thought, running inside of the structure.

Everything is messed up, her father sitting next to her mother there's a bullet wound inside of his liver, and multiple areas. Her mother, the same went for her but headless as only remains her brains, bloodied substances. Dropping her things, she ran to the corpses of her parents. "NO! NO!" She didn't want to believe that this is real, steamed tears flowing down to her chin. "Mom! Dad! Please! You can't leave me!" She shook the father's body repeatedly, trying her best to -- its not going to do anything. There, she's been broken.. but by whom did this to here? And why? 

"That is futile in trying.. accept it." Said another voice, she turned violently to face the men who slowly revealed themselves. Cloaked, slowly their colors show off to the girl. "YOU KILLED THEM!" She lets go of her father, running outwards to the man who spoke but something electrical surging through her body. Unconscious from the electrostatic, her eyes looked blank when she collapsed to the ground. "There will be a new era of power.. what do I call it again?" 

"Metahumans." "Yes.. Metahumans. She'll be one of them. Take her.. and burn this place to ashes." 

The male stated, turning around as he went off to the door. Pulling the door by the knob to open it up, the other men who wore early versions of cloaking as they brought Rain inside of the vehicle that they used to get here. Only fires visible to the men, when getting off of this country.. the news went viral again to talk about the arson that just happened to the same house where the people were killed. Rain. 

 

{ Several hours later } 

A straitjacket on her, strained against a gurney. Her vision hazy, seeing other subjects being subjectively cruelty to others. "Rain Frankenstein, is it?" Asked the figure, she expresses a stern look at the other. ".." "You're going to thank me when I give you power!" This isn't what she wanted, this bastard just murdered her parents before she had something beautiful with them. She spat at his face, her eye gets whipped at the stock of a gun. "Ack!" She felt the pain filling her skull, being finally stopped to a room. 

 

Opening the door. 

To see other objects, tools for injecting. "LET ME GO!" Squirming, she wanted to get out of it she didn't want to go through this. Wiping off the substances to clean his face, flickering his arm to point to a wall. He went through, his things. "I've made these, just..." Tapping gently against a syringe, substances trickling out of its needle as he gait to the other. Filling the other with the substances as he pierces it through her visible skin "YOU!" Near to her neck, injecting her with the drugs into the other. Her legs repeatedly moved around, her body is going through so much torture. 

"It's almost too bad. Nobody is going to save you. How weak you are, I'll make you strong. Through suffering!" His shadow casts over Rain, his body language expressing as if he had done something marvelous. He did! Like he did a monster! 

{ One year of being drugged and experimented } 

 

Her heart, stopped beating.. Slowly her eyes opening to look around her, what experiments they've done to her. There she laid on the bed, her legs swinging off of the bed as she quietly looked around her. Compressing her hand against her heart, no heart beats and checking for her minor vitals nothing. She's just undead, her skin tone is loss of its color to a pale white skin. She should get out of here, looking to her wrist to see her wrist computer tool. 

'I'll get revenge, but I can't beat them all. I need to get armed.' 

{ Free at last } 

 

Inhaling the air, and exhaling it out. 'Why did this have to happen to me? I'm undead, and I have abilities now. And acrobatics?' 

 

Throughout the streets, her capabilities almost seemed off. Untrained, but it didn't really matter to how she did go through her life. Leaping to walls, this abuse cursed her not only with unable to age. But being undead, whatever they did to her. She wanted revenge, payback for what they did to her. Seeing a nearby gun shop, she paused to go to it. "Give me your guns." She threatened, seeing the male getting himself armed. "Listen 'ere girlie, I don't know what makes you think you can just steal from my shop!" Cockin' himself his shotgun, firing a gun as she leaped over the other. Getting on top of his gun, she kicked it down as he fired bullets into the display glass, punching the other across the face. 

Snatching the gun away from the other, as she gets inside of the restricted spot not for customers. Hitting the other on the right shoulder, and thigh, and to the head. Quickly setting it to a armed position, pointing the gun to the unconscious body of the other as she fired a bullet into the other. Blood puddles forming after a matter of minutes,dropping the gun before her . She knelt to the ground, weak on her knees hitting it. 'These powers, I can't use them for good... just bad.' She thought. 

 

Seventeen years later, a matured.. fighter. Undead. 

 

It met to the year 2017, she didn't change much of her appearance. The start of 2017, ah this generation really is different but she didn't pay attention to the world when she was too busy trying to find those who did this to her. Still, her years of fighting.. desperately struggling to find them. 

 

That's when she saw something or someone standing in front of a bus. "Is that Booby girl?" The bus hit right past the other, watching the other getting up calmly. She wondered whot he hell was that. But it's none other than Fragile himself. Fragile's eyes were focused on a billboard of hot women, he couldn't help himself. 'HOW THE HELL WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?' She thought, getting closer to the other. "How the hell did you survive that?" "Oh that, I've been looking for ways to get killed. None of it works." So.. they met just by chance when Fragile had been doing something so ridiculous. 

"Can you help me get killed?" "I can promise you that, if you help me." So a deal's a deal. 

 

That's her history.. but what about Fragile himself? 

What was his reason to be that stupid?


	13. Origins of The Notorious Assassin

{ Fragile's backstory } 

"Francois." 

"Yeah? What is it, Shana?" 

His girlfriend, looking over his shoulder as he stared the other silently. "Work isn't going to kill you, right?" "Nah." Before he was dumb, he used to have a life. Working under a assassin group, Francois the Notorious Assassin . An hour passed, time isn't an ally for him after he getting inside of the structure as he looked around him. Darkness swallowed around him, but a voice calling out to the male. "Francois, is it?" "Yeah, what's with the questioning? " Whoever this person is, his voice didn't sound anything familiar to him. He tossed the other a picture to him to show a target. "I know him, he's a good doctor." Fragile picking up the picture, he didn't know what to say. Is he going to be killing a good person? Who hasn't committed a single crime, he's the Notorious Assassin. He'll do it. 

 

Because its nothing personal he should take. "Good, and if you return we'll give you something. " "Money?" "Something, you'd like to have." Fragile should just shrug it off, he's already got Shana, right? He shouldn't fear anything, that person who told him to go off is 'Gantz' a special guest of honor. Still Fragile wouldn't know who that was, he turned around as he went off to the door. He pushed it open, allowing himself to exit the structure he was in. 

 

{ An hour later } 

There Fragile laid himself on the ground, a scope pressed pupil, his other eye shut to make sure he doesn't miss. "There." Shuffling a little to get a better aim at the doctor, he pulled on the trigger of his 'AMR' sniper, the bullet flew outwards to the head of the other.It cleaned off the other's head, a fountain of blood spitting out of the blown head of the doctor. 'This better be worth it.' He thought, carried his gun with him. He turned around, thinking about what he's going to do. He'd really want to keep his relationship with Shana, is there a consequence that awaits him? Something dangerous that really awaits him? 

{ Getting back at Assassin HQ } 

Hanging his sniper on the rack, he narrowed his eyes to look at his own reflection. The door slapped against the wall beside of it, a set of footsteps follow afterwards as Fragile slightly glanced over to look at the other. "It's done." Telling the news, whilst Gantz pushing the other gently throwing him back against the wall. Cracks forming behind its walls, Francois couldn't get up. The force can knock out any man who isn't capable of withstanding it, Gantz looked over a shoulder to see that there's Hito. "Bring him in... I have something to do, a experiment. " 

A few minutes, being carried over Hito's shoulder as Gantz. Hito.. left the Assassins headquarters. 

 

Shana still , seemed a little worried about her boyfriend not getting home he's been late. He hasn't arrived at all, she picked through her pocket to take out her cellphone. Dialing in numbers to call Fragile's cell, for a few minutes of waiting it just stayed at the beeping 'til something hung up. "Francois...." She knew something else is wrong, yet she'll wait.. for hours and hours.. for him. 

 

A few hours later. 

 

Experimentation, finished. 

Gantz watching his master piece. 

Substances flowing within a box, when Fragile awoke his expression dumbfounded. He gait to the glass, he rose his fist outwards to the glass as he punched through it using his peak human strength to break through the glass. His race altered to a meta human, how was that even possible? Glass shards flying outwards to other guards, substances all around the floor its a bit of a mess. When looked around him, bullets flying through him, spraying bullets on his body.. this is weird, shouldn't be dead already after more than a few shots? He's still standing, bloody flows around his body. 

"Shit! The experiment's a success!" "Whuuuut?" Fragile didn't understand those words, the things that Gantz did to Fragile must have been so DIRE on his IQ, he lost all of his intellect. It made Fragile dumber than a four year old, but his indestructibility is something POWERFUL, his weakness can only be discovered by great minds. Watching Fragile, escaping already but Hito had went out to make his move. Most of the men's guns, bullets, were extremely ineffective towards the indestructible body of Fragile. "Excuse me. I'm looking for porn magazines!" Stopped when someone pointing a 'Positron Rifle' at him. 

 

"DIE!" The anti matter substances fired at Fragile, it blasted its powerful energies at him. "Huh?" Fragile blinked, not a scratch got him but he looked at the other's hands to see a shiny gun. "Shiny dildo gun!" Fragile jumping over the other, snatching the gun away from the other as he pointed at him. He blasted a shot of Anti matter at the other, the blast's so powerful it blew off the male's limbs and threw him through a wall. Blood only spitting out of Hito's limbs. They've created a monster, but with the brain of a four year old. "I wasn't hurt. Why did you get hurt? Maybe because you're STUPID!" 

 

Escaping to finally take in the breathing.. 

It had been so long, when Fragile had been gone. 

 

Shana outside of her house, trying to see if she can find her boyfriend. Yet that's when she saw Fragile holding up a hentai magazine, slightly confused by why he's just there. "Francois." "..." "FRANCOIS!" What?! Still nothing? Fragile couldn't remember his own name, he only knows the 'Fragile' part. "You dumbass!" Grabbing the magazine away from him, tossing it away from their close up . She narrowed her eyes, grasping him by the trench coat to pull him closer. Yet seeing something else instead, something else is inside of him. It's triggering his brain waves, his body, something far powerful. 

The speed of a vortex train went slicing the half of the other's body. Temporarily, his brain waves were at a high standard of intellect.. gone, it reverts back to his purely stupid mind he has. It turned off, his brain's ability to think or do things just seemed like none of it happened. 

He gait off to the other direction, the idiot who lived in Arkansas . He left , he forgot about his sibling, Sakuya, he couldn't remember a single thing at all. 

Years, to meet up at 2017. 

 

So that's how Fragile came to be? He once was a Notorious assassin. He still is. He can't remember a single thing about himself.


	14. Blood lusted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta humans, life isn't young Amado is unaware of his actual age personally he's 300 due to time travel the calendar aging and physical body aging stopped. So basically there's no end to seeing him. 
> 
> But was he really something else from all of them? So different?

It wasn't just the US government who wants the criminals, it's Meta humans who wanted to get paid. 

 

Teeming Metahumans around the group, baffled to how they found them around California. "The one wearin' a costume could be a trouble." Pointed out to one of the Meta humans, there's some around them. "AGRGH!!!" Something stabbing through Aquamarine and Onyx's chest, cracks forming around their magical bodies as they poofed into magic. Silently, dead silence from Amado but seeing the other ready to swing his weapons at the gems. Amado lunging to the other, his speed insanely fast it caused the Meta human to be socked straight at violent speeds to a structure. The meta human going through two structures, too much, he faced 72.8 tons to the chest. His body, broken, every bit of it, bones, ankles twisted. Bloodied, one Meta human taken out in a single hit. 

"RYERAGH!!!" Amado's rampaging, what kind of MONSTER IS HE?! Rain caught the gems in their physical forms, her eyes watched the terror Amado is capable of causing. Blood lusted. A Meta human based on strength, there Amado stood in front of the other. "Take this you loot!" The meta human said, but Amado countering his attack by grabbing the other's arm as he back fists the other onto the face. A swollen face formed at the instant Amado hit him, Amado grabbing the other as he used his right elbow striking upwards under the chin, the fallen Meta human. "Why are you MAD?!" "I'm not mad, just blood lusted. You tried to kill something I hold dear, I will TEAR YOU APART!" 

 

Whilst Josie jumped outwards to the other meta human. Blasting a destructive force against the other, her eyes widened as it just shot her far against to a wall as she hit right against the wall. Depression formed at the structure she hit against, only to hear a growl from the breath of Amado. "RYEARGH!!!"He's just brutalizing these Meta humans before others, Amado gait to the Meta human who had shot Josie down. "Oh.. shi--" The Meta human firing his destructive elemental blast to the male, it didn't even stop him at close to the face it just as the other's hands get moved down to the ground. "How can Ruinous power not stop you?!" 

Tearing the other's arm off, like paper rippin' as the Meta human screamed out in pain to hit the ground. Tears begin to trod down his cheeks, kneeling over as Amado picked the other up by the throat. He didn't hold back at all, he head butts the other into the skull as a SNAP! Snapping the other's neck by headbutting him to the face. Then onto the other ones, Fragile taking out his positron rifle to point at other Meta humans. "This, is my cock!" He fired anti matter to one of the meta humans, but two were nearby causing a chain reaction between other meta humans as it caused their limbs to be amputated from the Anti matter blast. 

The last one, grasped by Amado. The Meta human, hyperventilation , he shook in fear trembling to this man's strength. He rose his fist at the other, his other hand tightly gripping on his throat. It's as if the other's losing oxygen, blood visible from the meta human's throat. Amado's claws are dug into his flesh, he smashed his fist straight into the other's face as he got itself popped off of its body. Blood trickling down Amado's finger tips, his green eyes reflecting the corpse before him. Maybe that's a lesson for those who attempt to destroy those he dearly holds close. He inhaled, and exhaled slowly. To look at his own hands, he's a monster.. he's terrifying, blood lusted. 

He gait to Rain, Rain shuffled back a little but Amado gesturing a hand to the other. "You're calm?" "Yes." Damn, he butchered his enemies who tried to kill his precious ones he holds dearly. He didn't want it to happen so he went on a rampage of destructive behavior, Rain grabbing on his extended his hand as she gets up . "They're safe." Handing him the two gems, not a crack, clean and smooth. "Thank you." Amado pulled the girl into a hug, he thanked her for keeping them safe. She's earned it, his respect. For keeping his team alive, they meant so much to him. 

The two hugging it out, but Amado breaks the hug first. "You earned it, my respect." He told the girl, so he finally respected her now? He looked over at Fragile, who kept on repeatedly firing his Positron Rifle at dead bodies "BOOOOOBS!" His war cry, he stopped after being tapped on the back. "Enough, they're dead already." Amado calmed him down, in some way but something he remembered. Josie had been shot down, Amado ran to Josie using his extreme speed to get to her. "Josie! Wake up!" Using his one hand to tug on her collar. She felt something shaking her, immediately she grasped on to whom is shaking her. 

"Jose..." Good, letting go of the other's collar. She didn't think Jose would have woken her up, he looked around. 

{ Several hours later } 

He laid next to the gems, feeling something shift but Onyx looked around them to see if something happened to them. His arm hooked around the gem, Onyx. Jose is really their ultimate protection, as Aquamarine shifting into her regular form. To see Amado, who had been staying at their side, for this long. Humans, not all of them are that bad, it's just the right kind you have to find . That's what makes it count, he opened his eyes a little to look at them to see that they're back in shape. Regenerating sure takes alot of time to do, he sat up to look at them. "I'm so glad, you two are still with me." 

He hugged the two of them, he really felt glad that there's someone who can really mean something to him. "Of course." Said Aquamarine, Amado one of those guys who hasn't been able to grasp on something he can call important. They were like lost pups, but he guided them anyway. Earth is dirty, he doesn't plan to stay on it because it could be in space. Or somewhere else, other home worlds. 

That asteroid is still destined to hit Earth, and leave it into destruction. 

{ An hour later } 

There Rain and Amado, sitting on a bench. He has his back against the bench, so he's gotten along with the other eventually? He used to not like her, but now it's time he's gotten used to her. It's been a week since they've still been hunted down by the US government, but what's really happening with Morimoto? Still that Ruthless bastard she is? She is. 

"You think you can relax after all of this?" "There's no such thing as relaxing, I don't buy it. It's a hallucination to temporarily provide entertainment." He really didn't think relaxing is calming for him to do, he just does it when all of it is over. Now, their situation is still at the heat of things. "i'm not the hero after all, I killed the hero of Russia. Heroes are nothing but failures." Before Rain could've said something, he said that. They get some time to actually know each other a little better, but what's his past? To the reason why he's like this.. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ever lost something important to you? And have to suffer for it?" "Yeah, it's not a big deal anymore." Rain's trying to see if they can relate to one subject and he did he lost Anna but that's in the past. Past is the past, she lost her parents which lead to having these powers. She didn't want them in the first place, it just ran into her like a brick wall. She's stuck on it. "It's just history. I don't think it's necessary to think about losses, anymore." He already had his teammates, whilst Rain has Fragile. She is helping the idiot find a way to kill himself, but their situation is still subtle. 

"I think it is. Because I have nobody." "Fragile." "... fuck no." She hated Fragile, but did any of them think why Fragile exists it just can't be the powers he's got it's got to be something else. Is it because that Amado exists , that Fragile is still alive? She didn't really find him interesting, Fragile, he's such a fucking idiot. But its much different when he's in hysteria mood. 

"I can see your point." He replied, he's dealt with his stupidity before it's just overwhelming to know that someone can't even think like a adult or act intelligence. "We haven't made progress, we're just sitting ducks until they hit us." Rain talking about what's the heat of their situation. "If that happens, that gives me an opportunity to delete the documents." He replied, so they're just sitting ducks now? It seemed like the loss of clues, they just had to keep themselves alive. Alive, he isn't immortal, neither is anybody here. Everyone's a mortal, but aging process doesn't seem to take its effect. For Josie , she can still age. 

So really. 

Is Amado a monster when he thrashes out in rampaging blood lust? He seems like it.


	15. The Inevitable

"There..." 

Mori using her great sight , seeing a costumed spandex figure plainly out in the open view. Compressing a radar against her ear drum, clearing her throat to speak vivid words to the radar. "I know him." "You're talking about the guy that effortlessly beat you?" "Shut up, dick-lover." Pressing a button to activate the signal, cue, something appearing on Amado's chest it looked like a object that's attached to the chest. "That's a low blow.." 

 

"He won't be alive after the shock stops the beating of his heart. " "YEARGH!!!" Amado felt so much static flowing through his body , yet enough to cause him to stop his heart beat. The static beyond his feat of being resilient towards electricity flowing within him, slowly his body fell down to the car beside him. "Better dig up a grave for him, and just say its a success!" "That's not what we upgraded you to do!" "Oh, boo hoo! I know my job's supposed to be the other ones. This one is satisfying." "You're one sick fucker." The call ending, she didn't care WHERE was her Honor in fighting her enemies? 

Could Jose keep his promise? He couldn't, he couldn't see the future his downfall the very death of him. It didn't take long after Morimoto took the body to the Cementary, she tossed his body into the vacant hole for the costumed male. Dirt covering his body, raining down on him the name 'Amado' inscribed on his name. Yet, is there a chance he can cheat death? Could something like that really expunge him? I wouldn't think that it did, covered up in dirt whilst the thing on his chest stayed. A disc, Josie gait past the Cementary not sure what happened to Amado. 

'Where is, Jose?' She thought, yet something lodged to her skull. A gun pointed to her head, Morimoto, cackling for a few moments to see how easy this job is to terminat--- wait, she didn't think of bringing them alive. "This is too easy, another one of you criminals to wipe off the government's tail!" "Another?!" "Oh! Wouldn't you like to know that the costumed guy you were with, is DEAD!" A bullet firing, Josie dodging the bullet THIS WOMAN KILLED JOSE! Anger, so much she felt drown her into her conscious. Tripping the other over to cause her to drop the gun, tears ran down her cheeks. To her chin. 

 

"You.. YOU KILLED HIM! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" She grabbed Morimoto's throat, socking her on the face , again and again through her anger. Punching the other on the face, blood sputtering upwards her complexion, fresh crimson adorned on her fist. She stopped, preventing herself from killing the other. She stood up, she gait to the tombstone of Amado as she knelt over to embrace the stony object. "Jose...Jose..." Her tears running again, she couldn't stop it. 

 

{ Antithesis } 

"How come Jose isn't back yet...?" Thinking about that, Aquamarine wondered and where is Josie? "Hey! Where are you going?" Asked Aquamarine, watching Onyx leaving the structure itself. "To find Jose... It's been hours." She replied, he hasn't arrived so why isn't he home yet. She gait through California, her body shifted to a dove to pretend she's a harmless creature but seeing Josie knotting her arms around tightly against a tombstone. "Josie. Where's Jose?" "He's...." 

 

She lets go of the tombstone, she stayed in a fetal position. Onyx, knelt to the ground as tears fall down her cheeks , through her memories with being Amado. He was changing to be a better woman, screaming the top of her lungs. Her eyes concealed, trembling. Remembering the things that Amado had been telling to them, Morimoto eventually waking up after the beating she had. Getting up, she looked at the two. "Two.. huh? That's a bonus for three!" 

But something rocky, trapping her into the ground , tendrils pulling her into the ground. "You killed him!" "It was .... just easy. Saw him and pressed the button to transport a device that can cause even him to get his heart to stop beating! What are you gonna do about it?! HUH?! You weren't there! You ---" Her mouth concealed by rocks, and her vision. This woman doesn't deserve to live, causing Morimoto to suffocate from the rocks or earth stuffing to prevent oxygen entering her system. "YOU DESERVE TO DIE! NOT HIM!"

 

{ What's really happening to Amado }

Something, his heart again began to beat again... he felt it, the abyss swallowing him, the light vanishing from his very eyes. Covered in dirt, confused to why he's covered in dirt. Whoever did this played a cheap move, a cheap move that caused a chain reaction to emotionally break down those he holds dear. He felt the thick mud against him, his hands digging through the dirt again and again. Why isn't he dead? It made no sense why he's alive, but its clear that you can't simply kill Amado just by that. "HUAG!!!" He breathed in and out half of his body visible to them. Onyx stopping herself, from killing the other. 

Running to Amado, helping him get out of the dirt as she cupped his cheek. "You're okay!" "Guess I am." He did it again, covered in mud, moist dirt. "I thought I'd lose you!" "You won't lose me." A hug, he felt the tightest hug around him as he replied with a hug. Tears still running down her cheeks, he breaks the hug slightly to wipe off her fluids off of her face. "You could've killed me when you had the chance yo--- HUH?!" 

Morimoto realized after getting up, seeing Amado alive. Her eye twitched, he isn't DEAD?! That wasn't enough to kill him?! "JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?!" "I'm not dead, but you're ABOUT TO BE DEAD!" He used his extreme speed to get close to the other as he kicked the other into the rib cages. "You pulled a LOW BLOW!" "Agh!" She hissed out in pain, feeling such sheer /extreme/ strength. 

Amado pulling off the disc planted on his chest, shortly a fuse blew. "They didn't tell... ack... me what you are." Her body couldn't get up, she's faced so much torment she could barely have the energy to keep talking. "Maybe, another time? Heh!" A chopper arriving just at the nick of time, the ladder for her to use as she wrapped her arm around the ladder as the chopper flew the girl out of the vicinity. Amado opening his own hand to see dirt in his hand to see a small plant formed from the mud he was in. Dropping the mud, he smashed his foot against the plant itself. 

'Not happening.' He thought, watching the other go off. He memorized the helicopter's logo, when it went off to get the woman out of here. He let her live, he would've killed her just there , Amado pulling something out of his inventory. Choosing a magnum, pointing it at the great distances and open to the skies. Pulling the trigger, darting off to the open skies a few minutes . 

It went through Morimoto's head, blood spat out of her forehead ... again her soul falls into the light, whilst her body remained a corpse again. This counts as the fourth time she's died. 

 

{ Hours later } 

There Morimoto again being experimented, she isn't capable of taking toes against Amado himself. She needed to be upgraded again, whilst having herself being resurrected by the same employee who had himself raped by her. But he silently looked over a shoulder, seeing nobody was there behind him. Whew, he takes a gun out of his labcoat as he pointed it to his mouth. 'Fuck it' . He fired a bullet through his own head, a hole formed in the male's head. Not a single face, or piece of his good nerdy looks were in place. His face only has the massive hole formed from the bullet he fired into himself. 

Depression, so he really killed himself? That he wouldn't want to bring her back to life? Whilst the wife, somewhere else inside of the structure. A rope tied around her neck, whilst the fan holding her corpse, cameras watching the dead employees. "It's time we went with something less human... ah.. yes. Machines." Tapping his finger against the cameras, his hands clapping to command the machines to get to work. 

The replacement of the two employees, machines who took their roles. Did everyone think they brought a hero back to life? No, they didn't bring a hero back to life they brought a villain. Back to life, again, the machine has the memories and capabilities of that exact employee , evidently its intelligence is far superior. Still had to go with what's really going on. 

{ Back to Antithesis } 

"You were ...dead?" Aquamarine's expression saddened, as if she'd start to break like glass. "I was dead, I'm not dead anymore." He pats her on her shoulder, she looked over at him. Glancing at him, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "It won't happen, again. I promise. " 'It didn't even kill me, it just stopped my heartbeats for a excessively amount of time until my heart just did the trick.' He didn't think admitting it would change anything, they must really don't want that to happen again. 

Wiping her tears away, raising her fist for a brofist Amado responding to a fist bumping against hers. "What was I thinking. I knew you'd make it out alive!I just was scared at the thought it." It's better to enjoy the moment whilst it lasts, that wasn't death. He is aware of what the shock did to him, it didn't kill him, he's aware of it. 

 

SO the tale continues.. sitting ducks who'll be attacked, or forced to be moved out by USA.


	16. Plan A failed

{ Hidden HQ } 

 

"The plan failed." 

Replaying the video of the costumed spandex, electricity burning him within his body whilst screaming audible. Pausing the video, to sharply look at this costumed male as he tried to think. This man, he isn't anything what the government has ever thought of facing. "Who is.. he?" Tapping his index against the keyboard, forwarding the video to view the other getting out of the grave just like that. "..this won't be enough... I don't know what threat we're dealing with." 

Videos, displaying around the man in charge of the 'Amado' Blood lusted, enraged, he pressed his fingers against his forehead. Sweating, there isn't hints or clues to this man's origin. And he's been able to defeat one of their operatives, he squints his eyes. Tired, exhausted, their resources are close to being lost. Scientists can't make a Meta human out of science, they don't have the knowledge above something like that. It required a physical body, to change the genes to grant super human abilities. Meta humans, are considered a race, that came to Earth by mishap. 

Was this man, even a man at all? There shows no motives, no purpose. What does this costumed man strive for? "Great, this process is happening all over again." His focus went to the screen of Morimoto being experimented on, he'll just sit here and wait. While the machine, fingers flying to type in on the keyboard. "Subject requires sufficient fire power." Its voice sounded very deep yet as if it didn't contain emotions inside of its words. It's only purpose is to do the same thing, what 'Mark' was there for. To keep it in order. 

 

{ Morimoto again back to being dead } 

 

Hurling the substances out of her body, crimson, organs, bones .. a puddle of it on the ground. Her eyes flashing again, repeatedly going back to blue. Getting up to recuperate, the light burning the darkness that swallowed around her. Cleansed from the curse known as 'Living' she can get her peace again. "What happened to me? I felt like... something is altering my physical body from normal." She gait to the bathroom, twisting the knob to push the door open. She gait to the mirror, to see her eyes .. not black it's crimson. "What's the matter? I've been doing a GREAT fuckin' job. WHORE!" "Who are you?" "Oh sorry? Stupid doctor calls. I'm fucking, YOU!" 

"Wait.. if you're me.. what the hell did I do when I was alive?" "Raped a couple, they brought you back to life so I made them suffer and commit suicide!" "THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!No,No,no the hell is wrong with me!" "They deserved it, take it easy will ya? You've never felt this alive." "I never would have pulled a low blow." "Harsh words coming from fuckface me." 

Mori's true actions could never reflect what this woman made her do, seeing her own reflection flip a middle finger at herself. "Why do I act Immoral?" "The experiments and things affecting is. Ya know, I had balls, unlike a bitch of myself doesn't! Hahahaha! You're just the one who wants to die. It's better to make others suffer. It feels like a dream, but in the end. Kill is what we both want." "I never would want this! I am a good person!" "You really....hnn...crack me up! You think you're good now!" Arguing, yet through there conversation the physical Morimoto pressing her finger against the mirror. She couldn't help but to laugh at the thought of herself acting this good, it's very impossible to stay that way. The mirror shattering instantaneously as she clamped her fingers against her throat. 

"Does anything you've done considered good? Makarov was right about us. Me, becoming just like him. Look at the blood you've shed. Tears you caused. It's all on you. Does it make sense to you now? You can't be good, no matter how hard you're willing to. It's just a matter of time before you break like glass, get it? You know what you've done. Makes us a sinner. There's just no preacher to save us from it all." Her grin crept on her lips , during when she was alive. 

There was missions for her, to assassinate other people. Before she found Amado, fires burning small villages, laughing at it all as if it were just a sick game to it. Children being shot down, things being blown. Mori's eyes appalled, her hands forming blood on her hands and a fire on her shoulder. "So tell me. You still think being the hero of this story is worth it? I think being the killer in the story is thrilling, all for the murder less of the responsibility. I know, we've disappointed dad. But he wasn't even our REAL DAD. Our parents fucking left us. Leaving us then this happy merry fucker came into our lives and gave us false hope to believe in something!" She kept on going with the flow, her eyes burning in hatred only filled in. 

"No. He gave us hope, something that we should learn! I've made a family! To care." "Blah,blah, is that all you do? Believe? I've given that up. Problems are solved through hatred! Never hope, never faith. It's time you just given up all that shit about being worthy. Now, are we done here?" "I will still keep my believing, even if I had shed blood." 

Letting go of herself, the mirror's crystal shards piecing itself back onto the mirror to make it look unscratched. Unscathed, Morimoto narrowing her eyes at the other. "Suit yourself, at least I had us fuck something." "You are putrid." "Whatever.." 

 

So there, staying in a world stuck with her altered messed up Morimoto. 

 

"All..good in me... is lost." 

Those words echoing through the world, hugging herself in a fetal position. Why isn't with her family yet in this dead world? She has sinned, it will take time for her to expunge all that guilt , negative emotions she has. Until her body can be eradicated, fully destroyed, it cannot seem like she can be in peace until it happens. Happens to the same man she was murdered by, Jose. She knows of his identity, but hasn't spat out a word of her knowledge about his history. She knows every single detail about Jose, but not his updated information. 

{ Antithesis } 

 

"She's dead. Right?" "Don't think she is, they went off. I don't know their location, if I did. I'd make sure she is." Rain and Amado discussing their situation, would it be smarter to move out but this is the only hideout nobody has been able to see them. They've been able to be spotted only outside of the Haven, there the two talking it out. "After this, would you bury me?" "Aren't you undead? That's just telling you to go to sleep." "I don't think there isn't much for me... to do after this." Rain asked for Amado to do something for her, would he do it? It's just telling a person to go to sleep. 

"You know, you'll be still be pulled out of the coffin." He knows, not everything or everyone can maintain a quiet reputation around things. His reputation as a mystery super villain murderer hasn't ended, never it hasn't. "Just telling me that I should go to school?" "Funny." It sounded just like that he's telling her to wake up, but he isn't . He lacks the humor to actually laugh at it, he only laughs if its something he finds hysterical to just laugh at . "Ha...ha...HAHA!" "....Ha...ha..HAHAHA!" The two sharing laughter, it's morbid in laughing at something like that. 

Talking about the cementary, he was in the cementary so that joke is much dark . The joke is about something being at peace, a dark joke? 

Fragile dreaming about death. "Hohoho! Come to papa! You know you've been a naughty gir--" Waking up after realizing, he just had been sleeping again. "I want to sleep again, I want to stick it up Death's ass." The urges, he has to read more of his hentai magazines why does he pack a bunch with him at all?


	17. The monster inside of my head

{ Amado's mind } 

Hands, millions, billions of hands outstretching to the costumed figure as he stood in the very center. His fingers dug into the darkness, scooping a handful of soupy substances on his hands. Darkness slipping through his fingers, knelt against the surreal world he made for his silent thoughts. "I'll make them, pay. For rejecting me, making me this way.." Voices echo through the darkness, standing up as he gait through the hallways of outstretching hands. 

"Them.. yes them.. they deserve death. So do I." It echoed, being indiscriminate didn't just only mean not caring about anything, he didn't even care about himself. "But... they're in my life. My light.." A spot light arranged to a spot, two shadowy figures within the light. "But what about me? Will I still be their protector?" That thought haunted him, the light that formed the two figures burned its light off away. Sinking into the abyss of darkness, outstretching to the two shadowy figures. Known as Onyx and Aquamarine,the darkness swallowed him ... unable to grasp hands with Onyx. 

 

"I can't even find my own peace." These words echoing, for a minute he'd think. "I could see Anna one more time, if it did happen. Peace. Death eventually will get me. I won't be able to see them again. Ever. I'm not immortal, I don't want to be one either." Tangled in strings of darkness, his body hanging in a disorderly position. "I'm not even sure if my words are able to be kept. I've learned how to change, yet I've seen the light... " The strings unable to hold his weight, ripping apart from Jose's weight as he fell into the ocean of darkness... 

His body, sinking.. deeper, deeper, into darkness itself. "I'm not invincible. I know that." He didn't try swimming up, continuously leading him through the darkness over and over. He stopped, his body rested against a tombstone. "So, does it really have to be me who gets the chance at life? Or is it them?" A picture forming in his hands to see Onyx, Aquamarine and himself. Seeing smiles from the two, his smile is sort of.. forced, he didn't put an effort at it but its his way of expressing happiness. "I'm already at the end.. but it just keeps going for me. Is it just a beginning?" 

"I'm not even the hero, just a murderer and super villain. " The picture floating upwards to to meet with the surface, but one thing.. "I haven't even admitted my emotions to Onyx, maybe. Before it does happen, me dying. I'll tell her, doesn't that sound depressing enough to know?" Swimming out of the depths of the darkness, he turned around to look at a child. A lone child, calling out for his parents. "D'of!" Another surreal Amado formed, Amado thrown back out to the location of that child. The child nothing but a mere mirage, there behind Jose is his costumed self. "We can't decide.. can we?" "Fuck you!" Amado flipping his middle finger to the other, sometimes people can choose. But Amado.. he isn't sure what the hell he's supposed to do. 

 

Yes, he'd like to have a life with the gems as long as eternity. The surreal Amado vanishing, his figure burning away out of existence. He knows what he wants, he can't just let it happen like that. "It's time I just wake up." Again it happened, the light burning all of the darkness. He woke up, his silver eyes opening slowly to see Onyx and Aquamarine. He's glad that they're here with him. "I'm glad.. that.." He caresses Onyx's cheek, he did want to say it. "The both of you are still here with me." He sat up, resting his back against the wall behind him. Looking at his side to see that someone else was sleeping next to him, Josie, how long has it been since they've been criminals? 

Should he turn himself in to get the job done himself? So that nobody has to risk their lives for it? Maybe to just get everything done, so that they can return to their regularly lives as the small team of super villains known as Antithesis. "Jose.." Her arms knotted around his leg, tightly she was scared when he died. She felt like something significant is gone from her, waking up to see that Jose is awake. 

Letting go of his leg shortly, her cheeks slightly fill pinkish . "I'm just being certain that you're still with us." Her head leaned against his shoulder, her eyes slightly shuttering. For a little bit, she moved away from his shoulder as she leaned herself against the wall she's behind. She knows, that the gems don't really like it when she's around Amado. Still think that she's trying to take him away from them, to finally end all of this. He'll turn himself in, but without them to look. When he feels as if being a criminal for a awhile isn't going to help him get the job done. He'll terminate them and stop them from finishing the job. 

'I have to, even if they don't know. If they knew, they'd disagree. I have to turn myself in to get this crap over with.' He thought, so that's his plan to play the good guy. Not for Rain, not for Fragile. To make sure all of it stopped. 

 

{ The next day } 

 

There wasn't Rain or Fragile within the structure, seeing a note attached to the door. Rain, her hand writing. 'Sorry, Jose, we have to turn ourselves in. I don't know, but you've bonded with me. You might not think of it that way, but I'm doing this so that they won't have to find you. The superhero and the team you care about.' 'Oh god... no. It was supposed to be me!' Josie, who was standing 

 

So Amado has been friends with Rain that it helped her come to thought to turning her and Fragile to the government, the phone call was made four hours ago. The call to pick up just them. 

{ Going back hours before the second day } 

"This is Josie, I know about the whereabouts of Rain and Fragile." Rain's doing the talking, it wasn't Josie. "Yes! Where are their whereabouts?" "Before I tell you, can you promise to leave the team of super villains and me out of this?" "We only want Rain and Fragile, you're free to go.We can promise that they won't be involved in this." "She said she went with Fragile in a bar. " Talking into a land line, as Rain wiping her sleeve on her pupils. The call ending, now that they had the information. "I'm sorry, Jose..." Leaving the glass box , pushing the door open as she gait to her rented motorcycle. 

'Even without a beating heart to tell, Jose is a good person.' She gets on top of it, kicking her foot against the stand. Moving it back to allow the vehicle to properly move, she drives away with Fragile who had been waiting at the gun shop. She didn't bring guns with her, she came unarmed, getting to the location after a few minutes. Stopping the vehicle, dust settling into the back of her vehicle. Getting off as she gait to the entrance of the bar. 

 

Shortly. 

Getting herself something to drink, drink while you still can? Right? Something in her hands, a picture of Jose and herself in it. Whilst drinking alcohol, paying for the tab she bought. It remained in her hands. "I never thought I'd be able to connect with anybody else, I just want to be buried."

Both of them left the structure, raising her hands. "What are you doing, Rain???" Fragile confused, not paying attention to the government pointing their guns at the two. 

 

{ Back to Present } 

"What are you here for?" "...For someone." Rain willing to turn herself in, for the safety of her friend Jose. And the others, she did it for her friend. Not because he said so, it's because it's what friends do. Sacrifice for each other. Locked up, both of them were in separate cells. 

 

There Morimoto passing by both of their cells, stopping to look at the two. "Oh, what's the matter? Turning yourself in without your friends? Heh! I figured, you're nothing but USELESS! HAHAHA!" She slapped her thigh, laughing the top of her lungs to see the silent Rain. "Makes this job SO MUCH easier. I don't even have to hunt you two anymore, you guys are pesky. Would've just done it again.. Kill that... Jo--" "Don't you dare.. say that name." "Somebody's got FEELINGS! You make me laugh." 

As Morimoto continued to keep on going. 

 

{ To antithesis } 

"I didn't think.. that Rain would turn herself in? Why?" Jose, not liking this at all.. but he almost forgot one other thing he's capable of. Smelling as great as his sight is, it didn't look easy on him. 

"We have to find Rain! We gotta!" Amado grabbing the door handle, stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder. "Jose... isn't this a good thing? We can finally return to our mission." "I can't just leave Rain! She's my friend too!" "Isn't this what you wanted? To be free of it so we can just get this over with?" "Fuck that! I'm not leaving Rain to be just in a coffin. " 

What should the gems do? They should just agree right? "I'm going to permanently delete those files. Even if she turned herself in. I'm not turning myself into cowardice." He opened the door, pressing something against his eye to activate the heat signature detection. He upgraded it so he wouldn't lose track of anybody, Onyx and Aquamarine just followed and played along. 'Jose... I knew, you'd be a better person.' 

So off to find his friend. Rain.


	18. I can't let go of my friend

{ Hidden HQ Prison Cells } 

{ 2: 00 am } 

 

'Just look at me, doing the right thing for someone else. ' She thought, sitting against the corner of her cell as she remained in a fetal position. "Look at her and laugh!" Morimoto pointing her finger at the girl, whilst there were machines using monotone laughter. Laughter again echoing through it, she's sure she's doing the right thing. Morimoto still hasn't insulted or triggered Fragile, he had this power called "Hysteria Mood" and "Hyper tension mood" It has altered moods, depends whether on who's insulting him /woman/ that is. 'I have to suffer again. But if it means doing it for someone else's safety. I'll do it.' She thought, ignoring the laughter that's being pointed at her. All this jeering, seemed difficult to say. 

She didn't try figuring a deviate out of this situation she's in, if she turned herself for the greater good. Nothing is going to change it, Morimoto getting bored from the pointing and laughter at her. She passed by Rain's cell and afterwards, but the question is who is running this entire show. Who's in charge of this entire thing? But where is Antithesis and Josie headed off to? It had been a long time, what's taking them so long? Though she wouldn't think that her friend Jose would try to play the good guy and save her, its not his thing right? 

Her cell's opening up, to see other armed men teeming a single woman, Morimoto, she gait to the girl as she roughly grabbed her by the arm getting her to stand. "You're just a pile of... shit. Oh wait you're undead! That's the sick joke about it!" Being pulled out of her cell, stern, she didn't like being the one being dragged by this BITCH. "Don't drag me around, I can walk." Drawing her arm back away from the other, she hated her, whilst as she's being lead throughout the prison. "Your powers are going to be a handful for me! That's what we needed you for. What thought you'd get murdered on the scene? You're going to lose all of your powers and get killed. I'll be unstoppable--" Her mouth got so full that she felt adhesive shot at her face. 

Wiping her face, back handing Rain on the face. "You motherfucker!" Being restrained by other machines to hold her back from Rain, Rain helping herself to get up as she continued on. "You've got a mouth to talk." She retorted, allowing herself to be away from the woman called 'Morimoto' who's such a bitch. After getting herself to go to the exact area she's been lead to, a test tube. "What a bitch.." Morimoto hissed, getting herself to the said area. 

"Get inside of it. Now, we don't have all day."Dipping her feet into the substances inside of the but something causing a power failure. 'ERROR' 'ERROR' 'ERROR' something is causing the machines to fail, and cause whatever inside of it . Could it be that they arrived at the nick of time? It could be? 

 

{To antithesis} 

There, they found the location. But Amado's stingesr through the one whom is operating the things, pierced through the hands of the male as he lifted the arms to press against the 'Deactivate' pad, requires a known personnel. After getting the entire place to get it to deactivate, he sheathes his stingers back into the wrists of his as he draws the male's arms off of the keyboard. Flying his fingers against the buttons, to deactivate the fuel cells, power, lights , dimmed lights hardly anything. Visible, he turned to look at the hallway he sees. Narrow, no gaps, a railway on both sides to prevent someone from accidentally falling over the side. 

'My senses will be able to allow me to tell what's in the darkness, they can't tell what's out there. I'll have to - wait.. can't they just use their shape shifting abilities for that?' He thought, both of the two shifting their eyes to thin, sharp pupils, yellowish orbs visible. "Hey, can you see?" Asked Aquamarine, she just wanted to be sure so that if he needs eyes and ears . "No, but I can tell what's around me. " He didn't need help, he'll be fine. 

 

After getting through the hallway, opening the door to hear footsteps. Guns clicking, lasers pointing around the location. He hunkered by a corner, the two can shape shift but to something but how can they prevent themselves from being seen. The first shooter gait to the path downwards, leading to where Jose is. Amado jumping out to the open. He ran to a near by wall, jumping on its surfaces as he sweeps up at the other on the jaw. He lands on the ground, THUD. 

"Intruder -- no.. it's just a guard who dropped his gun." It's what they thought, Amado changed into one of their uniforms before being identified, it'd be easier to go through without being sloppy. Pointing his gun to the other soldiers, BUDDAK! BUDDAK! BUDDAK! Bullets spraying through them, one of them managing to avert being killed as Amado dropped the gun as the gems followed after wards. Amado gets right past the one who hid himself, Onyx saw the attacker who tried to point his gun at Amado. Punching the male attacker on the face, another is down. 

Tearing the disguise away with his strength, SHIRRRP!! He didn't want to wear something like this, it's impractical for the badass to look like that. 

As the three head through the structure, pausing to see that there's still other guards. But he stopped, seeing the one door that's open. To see the CEO of the US government, uninvited he didn't care if he wasn't invited. Waltzing through the room, to see that the CEO struck in a appalled expression. Pulling out a gun, he fired a bullet at Amado as he caught the bullet by pinching his fingers together. Flicking the bullet to dart through the male's shoulder, Amado grasping on the table with one hand as he throws it backwards to land upside down. "HT!" He screamed in pain when the bullet went through him, Amado grabbing the male by the throat. 

"You're going to tell me information. Punk." "Just what are you?!" "ANSWER ME!" "GH!" Amado didn't have time to answer this guy's question, the CEO of the US speaking the words "Yes.. I'll tell you what I know!" ".." "The documents are in my computer." "And?" "That's a--" "Rain." "She's about to die!" Then snapping the other's neck by his one hand. "Aquamarine, find Rain. I'll find the documents. Onyx sticks with me." That wouldn't be a problem. 

"Onyx, if you see a object that's box shaped. Tell me. " He informs her, his search through the room began with Onyx. 

{ Back to Morimoto } 

"She's fucking getting away! Fire! You dumbasses!" Bullets being sprayed at Rain's cover, her head ducking over to avert getting shot at. Seeing a gun, she isn't going to die here .. Fragile and her made a deal. That she'll kill him, he wanted death and she knew how to end it for him. A rifle nearby her, her heel dragging it forward to her. Armed, she pointed the gun over her cover to spray bullets at the shooters. 

Morimoto telling the men around her to take cover, as the other expendable soldiers went to take cover as she did the same. 'Whew.' Rain thought, getting away won't be much of an easy thing. Now would it? Four shooters and one Morimoto to deal with. "Can't you make this a little easy to give me your powers?!" "You don't deserve this power!" As Rain gets out of her cover, firing bullets to those accidental soldiers to got out of their barricades. Bullets went through torsos, heads, and around. 

Then bullets sprayed at Rain, getting shot at her shoulder by Morimoto. Dammit, hit, she may be undead but she can still take damage. "Only one of us gets to --- wait. You're dead already! HAHA! You're just undead." She would've said the line but it seems like she knew what she's saying. This is where it all goes down, Aquamarine getting through the areas. Trying to find out where's Rain. 

Stopping when bullets were just a few inches away from her. Sighing in relief, she stopped herself against a wall. She slowly shuffled to look at the corner of this hallway, to hear shouting. Gun fire. 

 

So Rain versus Morimoto then?


	19. Fight to the Death

'This is one shot, I have to make it count.' 

 

Rain thought, looking over at her cover slightly she's never felt this human in awhile. Pointing out her rifle at the other firing a last bullet, whilst Morimoto's bullet hit against hers no more ammo for the two. "Looks like you're outta ammo!" Taunted Morimoto, hurtling her gun off to a different area. Rain looked downwards at her wrist watch, flying fingers against the small computer. 'The hell is she doing?' Morimoto didn't really get to see what that little computer on her wrist is for, her throat started forming bulging veins. Her left arm only increasing mass, so goes along with her fist. Wings spitting out of the back of her body, she grinned looking at the other. Half demon.. huh? 

 

So that's what it was for? 'I guess I've learned the most important thing I've earned, emotions.' She thought, Morimoto making her move first as she ran at incredible speeds at the other. Rain using her wings to allow herself to be airborne as she flies downward at the girl, her left arm ready to be used for tackling the other as she used it to grab Morimoto by the leg as she threw her outwards to a wall. Rushing herself immediately at Morimoto, to continue the momentum as the two burst through the wall. Rubble spitting out of the direction, grabbing on the other by the throat. Morimoto repeatedly punches the other on the face, again and again. 

 

"Die! You piece of--"Again Morimoto with the cursing. Taking the hit, Rain forcing herself to headbutt the female whilst Morimoto took a hit from both of her horns and her head. Her grip slipping away from her throat, whilst in the air she spins around kicking the other down to the ground. "HK!" Rain landed herself against the ground, her eyes expressing a stern look. Morimoto looking behind her to see a button. "How'd you like the taste of lead!" Slamming her palm against the red button to allow machine guns to activate, arming themselves locked onto the half demon. "Fire!" 

 

Bullets spitting out at her, someone tackling her away from the firing bullets. Aquamarine! "Huh? Aquamarine? Wait... if you're here. Doesn't that mean, Jose is here too?" "Jose is trying to find the files." With that said, Rain felt as if her friend really did come for her safety. "He wanted me to check up on you. You look fine." She's got a battle to get to, their cover providing something but Aquamarine providing a shield of water just enough for her to get through the rain of bullets. Aquamarine's hands pointed out at her, forming a water shield after getting close enough Rain smacked her left hand against the button to flick it away. Burning wires, stopping the bullets from continuously shooting at her. 

Then the water shield fading away; its waters poof out of sight. "You owe me a---" Morimoto just keeps flapping those lips of hers, rolling over to avert being clawed at. A claw marking formed on the surfaces, Morimoto tried again to look for something she can useful for her. Running outwards to a open locker, grabbing something big yet a shoulder mounted weapon. Getting it on her shoulder, she turned around as she fired mini missiles at Rain. 

Being thrown back from the explosions, her body thrown to a wall as cracks form behind the structure. "Don't, think that'd you'd win." Panting Morimoto, blood on her shoulder, forehead, dripping blood on herself. Rain slowly collapsed against the ground, her knees hit against the ground.Compressing, her hair hung over her shoulder. Messy, looks like she isn't going to win this time. then at a good distance. "This is the part where you say your last words. Right? Where the criminal dies in the end while the hero lives. " ".." No last words then? 

 

Then firing the mini missiles, Aquamarine using her water based powers to create a tube that is a 'U' shaped to allow the mini missiles to go inside of it and turn back to Morimoto. Jumping over the missiles to allow herself to live just a little longer, dammit out of ammo! That bought enough time for Rain to get up properly. Her eyes managing to regain its vision, blurry at first slowly recovering her energy. "Still up?" Morimoto seeing Rain getting up, but something is telling Rain not to quit. Her friend is doing something right for her, she's doing something something right too. To end this enemy. This Morimoto may think she's still the hero of this tale, but its just what she thinks she's just here for. 

"Still need help from that pathetic..... Fragile?" "I don't need that idiot's help." Morimoto thinking that she'd need help, Rain telling the truth to realization that she can do this without some indestructible shield. "You aren't so.. tough." Rain flew herself to the other, her fist pummels into her fist. All of her energy to knock out the other, she flaps her wings to meet the ground again. Exhausted, she felt so tired.. her form returning back to its regular shape, someone else caught her. A costumed male, it felt as if -- looking upwards to see that it's Jose. 

"You came back for me?" "What makes you think that I wouldn't?" Rain tightly embraced the male, Amado doing the same for the girl. Her tears forming at the corner of her eyes, her face stuffed against his torso. "There.There." Jose comforting the girl, she admitted he's the only person she can call a friend. Out of anybody, she hated Fragile and hasn't made a single form of connection to that idiot. "You're the only person I can call a friend. I didn't have anybody else." Those words being said, slightly breaking the hug as Amado wiped the tears off of the girl. "I guess I am. " "No. Just make it last a little longer." She didn't want to break the hug, she wasn't able to hug anybody.. 

This is her re-experiencing her life again, where she felt human. After all. Hugging the other just for awhile, Aquamarine stood behind the two watching them hug it out. "-" She was going to ask about the files but Amado told her just to wait for a little. Rain finally breaking the hug, Aquamarine asking about the documents."The documents?" "Yeah, its history now." So its safe to say that they're no longer known as criminals. 

"I activated the self destruct sequence, and took care of the stealth bots." A door sliding open, to show that Josie's there who had been doing something else just to get rid of other things. So how much time to they have left? 

Fragile who had been waiting for something to happen. "That's right. My deal with Fragile. I have to kill him... just as I promised." Rain aloud, she looked over at Fragile's cell.


	20. Origins of the Filipina Superhero

{1989, Manila - Philippines } 

Looking through a window, the father lifted the window to inhale and exhale the air. He smelled the filth, the pollution of the air he sealed the window's upper railings against the mount. Translated to Tagalog "Love, I don't think Josie can go out. It'll ruin the child if she inhaled something dirty like that." Said the father, he gait downstairs to meet up with his pregnant wife. "It isn't easy love." She gropes her stomach, to look at her own child. Her eyes saddened slightly, looking at her lover in silence. "What if.. we won't be able to raise our child?" "What are you talking about? Of course we will!" "You're sure?" "Yes I'm sure!" 

Her lover pressed his lips against hers, briefly as he pulled away. He slightly kneels to allow his complexion be an inch close to the stomach, his smile forming at the corner of his lips. "Josie, I just want you to know that. Your mother and I will be very happy to bring you into our lives. We'll raise you. " He gently taps his lips against the stomach, slowly he stands up to look at his lover. "What do you think we should tell her?" "That she'll find someone she can love when she gets old enough." Yeah, those parents sure made that one kind of line, right? 

{Nine months later} 

 

Screeching, she couldn't take the pressure being put against her womb. Translated in Tagalog "AAAAAIEEE!!" She stopped panting, after something fresh blood adorning a baby. Cries, repeatedly cries and screaming from the baby. The woman's head rushing beet red, panting to see that Josie is in her lover's hands. Slowly he leaned in closer with the woman, the two holding the child in their hands. "You were right about our child, I didn't think that asking for it to be a girl would've answered our call." "Yeah, I am. I knew it would be a girl, you thought it'd be a boy." "Well.. that's what I could've expected." 

{ Four months later } 

Giggles, the child's arms outstretching to the father as he leaned his finger against his daughter's nose. She couldn't speak at first, but he hid himself from his child's sight on temporarily. Then jumping up to show a goofy expression glued to his face "Bulaga!" Giggling, laughing for just a little bit the baby enjoyed having her father as company. "I haven't seen you this happy." Translated to Tagalog, the Mother who leaned her back against the doorway. Her smile formed on her lips as she gait to the two,picking up her daughter in her arms as she gently rocks her back and forth. The father standing right just her side, the child really loved her parents. 

 

But something bursting through the doors, it sounded like a bomb blasted the door to get it open. "Go!" "Burn this place to ashes, the president is demanded it!" Men, audible footsteps echoing through the couple's small house. "Love, I'll keep them busy." The father told his wife, he gait to the door as he twists the door to open it slowly. Averting to create unwanted noises, he gets out of the room. Letting his wife make a hasty escape, the mother didn't want to leave her lover but their lives were in danger. They had something beautiful together, but it's just stripped away from them just like that. 

 

"HEY!" "Huh?" The father gesturing his hands to point at him. "Kill him!" Pointing their guns at him, he rolled over to avert being shot at. "?!" A knife went through seeping into his spinal cord to prevent continuous movement, he fell against the ground. He panted, his body unable to do a single action of defense. "Tell us where's the others!" "Over my dead body. I won't let you take them." Sick of these games, one of the soldier's pulled out a gun and fired a bullet through his head. A puddle of blood around the corpse of his. 

The gunshot she heard after she got away from the house, the house being incinerated to just burned wood and into ashes slowly. "NOOOOOO!!" She cried out of her lungs, other filipinos heard her sorrowful tears, screaming. "You.. you promised me." Slowly she raises her right hand to look at her engagement ring, she tried to get up again. 'Did love just have to hurt this way? Did it have to burn me? It surely.. took my heart away.' She gait to a local foster home for children. 

She knelt on the ground, her knees collapsing against the ground her depression already kicking inside of her thoughts. She had been able to fight off this depression because of someone loving her just for who she is, but she lost that important person. "I'm so sorry, Josie. That we couldn't raise you." Other nuns who saw the woman, knelt on the ground in silence with a child in her hands. The door slowly opening, as one of the nuns gait by the small porch to meet up with the woman. The nun picking the child up after briefly crouching over. "Ma'am, is this--" The woman she's asking not a single answer she just gait off to the sidewalks. 

"Josie Santos..." The nun reading the name tag, it rained gentle sprinkles throughout Manila. She turned around, she gait herself into the structure. 

 

Whilst the mother, stood at the top of a structure after several hours of walking. "Do I deserve life anymore? I'm sorry, I can't be strong enough. For even my child's sake..." She dips her foot into the open space, her body calmly falling down into the streets. Air blowing her hair rapidly, then she hit the ground with her back curved from the collision of hitting the sidewalks. Terror filled other peoples eyes, seeing this just happen out of nowhere! The parents, were gone before she even got the chance to talk to them. 

Five years later. 

The foster home ran out of business, she lived a life through poverty as a child. She didn't have anybody to care for her, she didn't even know if she had parents at all. Something pulled her, strangely dressed people pulling her in. "Let go of me!" She barked, with all her might she wasn't able to win. She didn't even know what she was, even if she didn't know much of the races. 

 

Being thrown into a vehicle whilst the door stays open. "Hello, little girl. How would you like to have. Power? Who am I? The Candy man." "You sound crazier than some clown." "You're quite funny!" There she saw a strange masked man, his multi colored costume to see that he's using candy based colors. He clapped in joy at her compliment about him, he giggled at the way how he sees the child. "You don't know, much do you?" His fingers tapping against his mask. 

 

"I am a man, who's simply trying to change the world. By kidnapping children and making them super heroes." "That's some sick way of stripping a child's freedom to purely unwanted things." "You're quite wordy too!" As the vehicle drove away, she didn't know what was for her. But this man, is one crazed lunatic. 

 

Hours later.. 

 

The child going through forms of martial arts, skills needed to gain and needing things to survive out of the necessary things to be the "Perfect" survivor of this tough world. Still, throughout her years as a super hero. And gaining great strength, speed, capabilities. She managed to get herself free from Candy Man's "Super Sane" wrath along with other children she knew of. They had become of of those super heroes, of true freedom. Something that people can call up to. But most of the others in her team didn't use their martial arts, relying on mostly their powers. What a liability.

 

But marking up to the date. 

There was news about a gray chrome hooded figure, that man was Amado. Did she really forget who stripped her life of child hood and made her this way? 

 

No. 

 

But she knew Candy man is a sort of threat that must be stopped. 

 

 

And


	21. There, our deal is off.

Slowly opening the cell doors of Fragile, her eyes didn't show emotion to the fool glared at . "So?" Fragile turned around, his eyes blinking but to see her expression it looked as if its time for their deal to be done. Fragile gait to the opening, time they have about just two minutes to get out of here. "Our deal, Fragile." Rain tugging on his collar as she draws him closer as something sharp pierces into right rib , a dagger in her hands. Slowly carving out a small heart shaped hole, the skin and flesh expunged from there. Seeing a bright blue gem, beating, again and again. 

Taking it away from his body, his eyes slowly concealing into the darkness. "I'll...be seeing.. Death. Again." Whilst watching Rain demolish the gem, as its pieces scatter around.. slowly each piece fading into dust. Just like magic, Rain knelt over as she looted Fragile's trench coat, along with his other things. "So? You guys gonna wait here for the bomb to explode?" As the group left the structure, the time counting down to meet to its complete phase. 

 

Out of the Hidden Government, there wasn't a trail of their history. The explosion, not only burning Fragile's corpse but along with Morimoto. Her skin, flesh burning before her very eyes. Sitting up slightly, a grin formed on her lips. "It's about time, I truly died. It's not really life threatening, when it's happening. All I know is, that I'm no more Russia's super hero. There will only be super villains to exist." Everything, blown to ashes, structures only salvage and rubble remained. 

 

{ To Antithesis } 

Sitting at a cafe, Jose in his civilian as the rest were with him. Rain, Onyx, Aquamarine and Josie. Listening to the news "The unknown figures known as the criminals will still remain a mystery. To who knows about their whereabouts. " Jose sat beside Onyx, whilst Rain across just him. And same is for Aquamarine, sitting with her teammate. "You still want me to bury you?" Asked Jose, but she thought about it. She didn't want to sleep, not when she's earned these emotions again. 

"No, not that I want to miss an opportunity I've got. And its having a friend." "Yeah, I can get back to finding the truth without this bullshit happening again." "What truth?" "Kill my parents. They rejected me. That's all I'm doing." "My parents.. were killed before I had that chance with being with them again." "That's sad to hear." "I'm actually glad that I've become friends with you. Fragile, I can't describe his stupidity. You wouldn't know." "I know. His stupidity confused me." So the two, still being able to get along in the end. So is that really how all of it ended? Or was there going to be more out of it? 

 

"Wait.. where's Josie?" Amado noticed that she's not with them, it's just strange so after that they weren't going to chill out. "Superhero crap." Rain shrugging her shoulders, they wouldn't know where Josie went off too. They could've just relaxed, but Josie isn't a super villain that's the difference. She's still got unfinished business to take care of. 

{ Back to the rubble hideout } 

 

A shadowy figure, standing at the center of the crater that formed just several hours ago due to the explosion. "Francois, I would've taken all that power immortality. Seems like you really wanted to just die." Gantz holding up a piece Fragile's bones, it faded into the ashes. Crispy dust flew out at the distance, he didn't think that Fragile would push himself so far just to die. 'You were a perfect weapon, but a flawed. You lost all of that intellect.'

He left, Gantz's perfect weapon gone, he could've extracted all that power away from him but it seemed like nothing was availed. Silence echoing through the air, gone. Who was Gantz? The one who created the indestructible meat shield that's only weak against sharp weapons? Yes that's him. But who is he? What was he? 

 

{ Back to Antithesis } 

Aquamarine shifting, her hands mount against the surfaces as claws take place of her fingers. Her head shifting to a feathery creature, eyes slowly minimizing its shape to show itself as a eagle's. Gold brown, a swinging tail of a lion. Half lion, half eagle. "USA is the worst place, don't have plans to meet any jackasses. " Said Amado, getting on top of the other's back. "You're smart, can't you just build a jet?" "Seems like a necessity when they can shape shift." Replied Amado to Rain, but it seemed like she didn't have much of anything with her. 

"I don't have a ride and no money.." But being pulled in by the costumed figure, to get on top of the shape shifted friend of his. "Now you do." Amado wasn't willing to leave his friend hanging, whilst Antithesis went off to fly into the skies. Above the clouds, so where were they gonna go now? Amado has always mentioned he's on this mission, but now that he's said what he's really after. He won't let anything stall him from getting this one job done. Neither will he let anybody shatter their gems, through these cold-warm atmospheres it's natural for them to go this way. 

"Does Fragile mention that he wanted to bang the shit out of Death?" "He has, many times." Amado asking a question a response to return his question. 

"Iraq." 

 

So that's where they'll be heading out to. Iraq.


End file.
